Our Intertwined Woes - Hiatus
by ThexTalesxOfxLadyxShiri
Summary: Two separate lifetimes, two different fortunes - ultimately one shared destiny. Mihoko Kuran, the acclaimed pureblood queen of ancient times, and Kiyoe, the amnesiac orphan under the care of Kaien Kurosu, have survived past their own calamities. Their lives have either changed for better or for worse; both helplessly falling in love and both having to make a momentous choice.
1. Hidden Within His Eyes

**Chapter One**

**Hidden Within His Eyes**

-Her XCDXXIV Year-

_decem milia quadringenti__ vicesimus quartus_

"Arise . . . Awaken, my . . . queen."

Paying no mind to the soft murmur that was tantalizing me sweetly, I remained unresponsive. Only when a sweet drop of warm liquid splattered against my closed lips did the smallest quiver occur at their corners. The tiniest slip of it entered into my dry mouth, fervently awakening the taste buds of my barren tongue. The mere taste of it was enslaving, stirring the demon inside of me that wanted more of it - more of hot, gushing blood. "Do you . . . wish more?"

_Yes . . . more. _I could not speak; I still lingered in between the borders of my consciousness and my daydreams, not knowing which one was reality and which was just a strand of my imagination.

It had been a long time since the start of my slumber. My retired muscles disregarded my commands to move about, to grab the warm body that the blood belonged to, not caring for the consequences of its life. May it be a vampire or a human, I wanted to suck out its life force until it was a withered corpse in my arms; I was _starving_. As if sensing my need, more of it came oh so willingly. It took a tremendous amount of effort to part my lips a few centimeters open, letting more of the heavenly liquid inside. They rolled past my stained teeth and straight to my parched, avid throat.

Truth be told, I could have moaned, even purred in pleasure since my basic desire to feed was gradually being fulfilled. Then I heard his voice again, a slow echo of reverberations thrumming against my eardrums. "Oh, great mother of the . . . Kuran Clan." I felt my ears twitch in irritation. This man, so freely accommodating, was very foolish to taunt me in such a lecherous way. "What a way to keep . . . me waiting . . . your dear descendant . . ."

Cool fingers brushed against my calloused cheek, dragging his youthful, smooth skin against mine languidly. My body let out a weak tremble when his sharp nails traced the edges of my bottom lip, smearing blood across it. "Arise . . ." There was a familiar crunch of bone directly on top of me and the drops that entered my eager mouth quickly turned into an idle flow of blood. My eyelids began to flutter at the surge of energy it gave. If I concentrated hard enough, I could hear my growing heartbeat pounding in sync with the stranger's. "That's it . . . Wake up. Taste the silk of his blood."

Flexing the stiff muscles of my body ever so slowly, I finally opened my eyes to gaze at the man leaning over my golden coffin. The first thing I noticed were his minacious odd eyes, icy blue contrasting against intense dark brown. They flickered with captivation at my dazed expression, knowing full well I was enduring through my weakest point of existence - a freshly awakened vampire from torpor. I could do nothing in my palsied state. His full lips curved into a smirk on his handsome, oval face. He was gifted with seductive beauty; given a strong jaw, translucent tender skin, and dark locks that curled past the tip of his straight nose.

As I studied him, he had done the same to me. "Such beautiful . . . eyes," he murmured, indecision flashing in his face.

Wary, I blinked in response, growing infuriated with the amused chuckle that I received afterwards. My lingering stare drifted past him and to the broken remains of what appeared to be a baby - a _dead_ baby. The blood I desired so much had belonged to that small, feeble creature, and despite my fixed demeanor and uncontrollable cravings, I felt sympathy for that innocent little thing. "Mihoko Kuran," he called with interest, even with a tinge of greed, as if tasting it on the roll of his tongue. To my annoyance, he intended to make it sound like I was his lover.

His gaze returned to me, almost hopeful yet perilously insane. "Mihoko."

I was instantly miffed at the lack of honorific, but now that I grew stronger, I could sense his overwhelming presence as a pureblood. Nevertheless, his arrogance as a level A vampire would be the death of him soon; though I couldn't help but think, _what a strange . . . hallucination. He has lonely eyes. So much like . . . _his_ . . . Such similar pains . . ._

He straightened from his crouch. "This shall not halter my contrivances." My supposed descendant suddenly disappeared from my sight, leaving me by myself to glare at the high ceiling above. I heard padded footsteps at my left then the rough sound of metal grounding against marble. "Here lies the powerful Kaname."

_Kaname? _A curt, antagonizing burst of memories filled my head all in one time. Then I remembered who he spoke of so disdainfully. _Kaname! _My eyes widened in horror, realizing the circumstances of this spontaneous occurence was not a dream. Someone truly awoken me from the sleep that I had never planned to be roused from; and he was arranging to wake _him_ as well.

I reached out in determination, trying to grip the edge of the jeweled casket with strained strength and frowning when I couldn't. My efforts were in vain; I needed more blood and the supply of it was with that stranger - all of it. Biding my time, I stretched my body little by little, cringing at every crack and pop of my severed joints. The pain of my composed body harrassed my weary nerves in waves of agonizing throbs and aches, making the effort of waking up seem valueless to the peace unconsciousness offered.

Managing to take my first lungful of breath inside the coffin after however long I had stayed in it, I weakly leaned my limp shoulder against the metal wall, unable to break the dark seal that kept me - and only me - inside the coffin. _"Ah!"_ A frustrated hiss escaped my regenerating esophagus, sensing the scarcity of blood in burning pains - the thin walls of each vein rubbing together like sandpaper.

Listening in with sorrow as the colorful-eyed man repeated the same tactics on _him_, I allowed his taunts fill my healing ears. "I suppose there has been a change in plans, for my curiosity had gotten the better of me. The queen - such a beauty," he teased to _his_ motionless body. "Is it not a better idea to let _you_ feed me in her place? It is only courteous since he was named after you; after all, that was how I got this ingenious idea of gaining _so much _power."

_He was to . . . feed on me? _A surge of indignation made my trembling hands clench into fists. While my physical form was weak - edging pathetic, my mental capability and my powers simply strengthened at each passing second. The walls began to shake as I used my anger as a source for energy. _How dare he threaten me._

"Instead of Kaname, my darling nephew, or the Kuran queen, it shall be you - Kaname, once ruler of these ancient lands." A bitter laugh left the pureblooded fool. He hadn't given my irritation a second thought, a severe insult by itself. "I deserve nothing less."

_He_ was waking up much faster than I had, without the additional exertion of a cursed catafalque, as a low growl erupted deep within the twin casket a few feet away from me. The sound of it sent chills down my spine, both pleasant and troubling; it was a warning to cease the stranger's actions, but the obnoxious pureblood would not listen. "Yes, that's it," he cooed sardonically. "Take the rest of it for Kuran blood is the thickest one can come across. Imagine how it will be for me to take your blood, or hers-"

With another aggravated snarl, I heard swift, ragged movements of flesh meeting flesh. "Ah, ah, ah. Let me go." He mocked, "Must you forget who has brought you up from your sleep? Who was it that filled your decayed shells with rich blood? I am your owner - your master - whom you shall obey, and there is no other." When _he_ growled, the man ordered sternly, actually believing that _he_ would follow anyone's orders but _his_ own, "Stay still while I take what is mine - _argh!_"

There was the appealing sound of lacerating muscle and skin, Kaname's fangs tearing at his vulnerable throat. _Blood._

I shivered at the gurgling noise, aware that he would eventually die. Kaname was indulging himself with his tempting life force, and I could only listen enviously in my own haze of starvation. My senses heightened at the smell of spilt blood, cringing at each wasted drop that splashed against the ground. He had always been the neater drinker compared to me, but I could comprehend his hastiness. This incessant craving within me was too strong to resist; I guessed it was the same for him as a ferocious, inhuman hiss left his feeding mouth, obviously yearning more.

Restless, I made another pitiable attempt to press my shrunken hand against the invisible force field that was wrapped around my lavish coffin. My beating heart dangerously slowed at the sight of my gray, desiccated flesh that was once glowing with lovely health, my nails long and curved like it belonged to a wild beast's of the forests. _I need blood._

_No! Enough of blood! What else has changed though my slumber?_

Glancing down at my outdated apparel of layered ripped skirts, torn glittering draperies, and a narrow bodice, I caught sight of preserved muscles and scarred bone. My other hand ran through my long, tangled curls of chocolate hues, dry and infirm of shine. The diadem remained perched over my forehead and the single pendant that adorned my neck jingled happily on top of my rough palm. A scepter, adorned with precious stones and silvers, lied at the bottom of my casket. Three were the queen's everlasting artifacts; mine then, now, and forever. They seemed to be the only things that were triumphantly kept in perfect condition.

_No. _My distractions ceased to be of use as the nagging desire for sweet, red liquid continued to invade my mind.

_Blood. Yes, blood. _I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard the man's body drop to the floor with a content thud. _But he perdures to be bothered with the lust of it._

"Ha, ha, _ha!_ . . . What is it that you . . . plan to do then?" He croaked. I could picture his patronizing grin as he spoke his last words. "Will you so eagerly sacrifice . . . the rest of your kin that are just _over there_? Ha, ha! You jest yourself, dear king . . . Merely your hunger alone, built after . . . thousands of years, shall overtake your mind. None shall . . . sate it." A snicker brashly echoed through the luxurious tomb, his badgering voice rebounding around our inner chambers. "How merciless that will be for you . . . and for her. Heh, heh . . ."

There was a lasting sigh until our conjectured master exhaled his last breath, his heart failing to beat again. Then there was silence. _Never shall he return . . . _My heart perked up when my ears easily caught the echoes of hesitant footsteps, deliberately nearing my opulent prison.

He could not come sooner enough. My fangs were slipping out of my sore gums, my mouth salivating at the unadulterated idea of sinking my teeth into his body as I had many times before. The exchanging of blood had been marvelous then, ardently anticipated so much so in our shared bed. _My Kaname. _I was flustered with excitement and impatience, perhaps with a tinge of fear too, as he drew closer. I could not help myself and froze when a bony hand clenched over the coffin's edge, his stained fingers rejuvenating right before me.

As my pride would have it, I stared defiantly the moment he appeared, orbs of consuming mahogany clashing with iron green. _My sweet Kaname. At last. _He was the image of a shriveled demon, wrinkles upon wrinkles marring his whole face beyond recognition.

The vampire's blood drenched over his jaw, his aged flesh reviving into more pleasant tones of tan. I could only imagine what I appeared in his eyes. Was I still his desiderated partner, a figure who equaled perfectly with his power by his side, or a mummified monster who wore a horrifying mask? A million silent messages were shared between us with just one heated look. When I took careful notice of the surprising amount of remorse in his haunting eyes, I recalled a few more things from our ancient past, but it was not what I expected at all. Mixtures of conflicting emotions - betrayal, anger, yet love and adoration - bewildered me to no end.

_What has he done to feel so guilty about?_ Somewhat nervous, I wondered if he would ever break the seal when our encounter dawdled on. A hidden side of me was anxious that our positions might have changed during our joined slumbers. Kaname was always unpredictable, and as much as I loved him as any partner would, my instincts gave me reasons to be wary. _But why? He has not harmed me._

A dreaded feeling crawled up my stale insides when he pulled on the marble cover of my casket, nearing panic. _Would he keep me here by force unwillingly? _The air in my aching lungs rushed out in relief when I heard the satisfying cracks of precious stone, the fragile heart of the curse itself. It had been enchanted for only him to break, that I could safely remember. But at the accusations I unfairly threw his way, guilt and disbelief clouded my head. How could I have imagined the worse from him? Did I not trust him enough?

Pushing aside the throbs my body experienced, I was motionless as his attention returned to me. He seemed transfixed to scrutinize every misshapen detail of my monstrous carcass after years of sleeping side by side - yet so far apart. Softly like I was a delicate shard of breakable glass, he caressed the edge of my cheekbone with the back of his now youthful hand. In return, I weakly reached out to feel the edge of his wet chin. The touch between his restored skin and mine made me shiver in delight. Our reunion was gratifying, yes, but at his sadden expression, I became concerned. _My love?_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _We both stiffened at the pulsation of a strong, enticing heartbeat that cautiously advanced closer to the entrance of our ostentatious tomb.

While Kaname grew deathly still, I pulled myself up into a predacious crouch. It was difficult to move, but I pushed myself in order to sate the demon. My hunger had not been appeased with insignificant drops of a newborn's blood. Then to my mystification, Kaname grabbed a tight hold on my wrist, defying my wish to take what I desired. Tilting my chin up to glare at him, I felt my infuriation diminish swiftly at his clear disapproval and anguish. My eyes lowered to the coffin that had encased him, studying the mauled remains of the pureblood that lied beside it.

At one sniff of the stench that lingered in the air, I realized that the contemptuous vampire had spoken the truth. The lacerated body belonged to a Kuran descendant, the lineage of our very children. Next to him was the tiny creature, the baby, far from the touch of the living. _No. I cannot act on my instinct. _If we wished our bloodlines to continue, then I could not continue with my malicious act.

Kaname did not want to kill, and at this revelation, neither did I anymore. Without words or the use of his melodious voice, I knew what he wanted to accomplish; a rebirth of life with the remaining power that his feeding gave him. He was so inclined to leave our fates to these incomers' hands that I was almost reluctant to agree - even if they were derived from the same blood as I, but I could not deny that he was right. We had lived lifetimes, cheated the very being that was called death, and to steal the life of another - who was remarkably younger than we were - was a cruel and selfish doing.

I turned back to his timeworn face with understanding, but I also resisted my inner demon that screamed to murder whoever stood in my way to recovery. _He has small time to make the change. _With a concise nod, I accepted that this could be the end. It was ironic to think that after years of surviving within our nightmares, it was reality that brought our inevitable conclusions. It was such a melancholy finish for royalty.

The familiar smolder of Kaname's enchanting gaze was the last thing I choose to lay my eyes upon before closing them completely, trying to grasp the smallest shred of peace that I could snatch inside the corners of my mind. _Perhaps this is goodbye, my love._

There was nothing else to say as I felt the force of his power around my withered figure. Even if there was - oh there_ was_, I could not speak them aloud. My confusion towards his peculiar reactions and the apprehension for what the future held did not matter anymore; the expectations of living once again did not exist as it had moments ago. As I settled into the darkness of my empty thoughts, my subconsciousness weighed upon me like a heavy load. My power faded substantially against my consent, as did my body, until the only thing I desperately held onto were my memories; some were shaded while others were clear, but it was not long when they too were taken from my grip.

I was left with nothing; I _had_ nothing else to lose.

_". . . Mihoko Kuran."_

_"No . . ."_

_"You shall be known . . . as our Tsukina."_

Then I was given a new beginning.

* * *

-Her XV Year-

_quintus decimus_

"Kiyoe," a gentle voice called out to me with a hint of teasing, "Kiyoe, you're out of it again."

"Huh?" My eyes snapped open and I straightened from my drowsy slouch, bringing me out of my daydreams. I noticed Sayori nudging my side, a smile growing on her face once I giggled at her antics. She was a small girl in height like the majority of the female student population, with her light brown waves cut short to her chin, curling to frame her heart-shaped face.

"You broke your own record; fifteen minutes." Sayori shook her head, not surprised at all, as she gathered her books into her arms. "I keep telling you that you'll get in trouble if you daydream during class. It's a good thing Sensei hadn't noticed." Her big hazel eyes lowered to the corner of my mouth, a flash of amusement glinting in them. ". . . you drooled."

My cheeks reddened and I quickly moved to clean it away with my jacket sleeve, glancing around to see if anyone saw. Mercifully, no one did. "Oh, heh. Sorry."

I was somewhat of an airhead when I drifted off into the land of imagination, which was sadly all the time. It got me into a lot of trouble and the chairman had to pull some strings to keep me from being suspended from his own school, but it wasn't something I could control since the accident. Everyone assumed that my attention span was very short, limited - that I was naturally ditsy and eccentric. Both of my teachers and classmates had long before agreed to cut me some slack; though it didn't stop the instructors from lecturing me after the lessons to pay better attention, or my peers from scolding me for getting them in trouble when I asked for help.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

A grimace settled on my face and I stretched my throbbing wrist, remembering that I had slept on it throughout the lesson. "Recently? No, not with all the stuff I have to do."

"Like Disciplinary Committee stuff," Sayori clarified. When I nodded, she seemed a tiny bit sympathetic until she said bluntly, "Well, that's your own fault for agreeing to be a prefect. What can you expect from staying out all night then sleeping all day through your classes? You're not going to learn anything that way, Kiyoe."

After months of the same schedule, I still managed to keep up - barely, and that was impressive to say the least. Glancing down at my blank sheet of paper then to the blackboard that was filled with lines of messy scribbles, I inquired sheepishly, "Yori, can I copy your notes?"

"Just give them back when you're finished."

"I always do that." When I caught her pointed look, I shuffled through my messy files until I saw the sheet I owed her two days too late. "Right, sorry again. I knew I wrote my reminder somewhere, but I think I lost it-"

Sayori took the sticky note from the back of my binder, arching an eyebrow at my forgetfulness. "You mean this one?"

I flushed, giving them to her obediently. "Oh, er, my bad."

"Here, I'll see you later." She handed today's notes to me before the bell rang, our daily ritual. Shooting me a small smile, Sayori left for the library. It was the only place I wouldn't follow her to unless it was necessary. The librarian was more or less intimidating despite her old age and wrinkled face.

Grabbing hold of my stuff, I stood up from my chair reluctantly and glanced back at my other friend - the grouchy one. He made up half of the Disciplinary Committee with his lean build, tall height, and his signature ferocious glare that came in handy once in a while. _My best friend . . ._ "Hey, Zero." I murmured, approaching the quiet boy cautiously. "I was, um, wondering if you could-"

"No." He answered immediately, heading for the door. _Okay, maybe my_ childhood_ friend then._

"W-Wait, Zero!" Persistent, I trailed behind the moody prefect closely. At his side, I couldn't help but note that the top of my head barely reached his wide shoulders. With his straight silver hair and narrow lavender eyes, it made him one of a handful of guys from the Day Class that deemed to be handsome by some girls who dared to say such things, especially with Zero's low-tolerance for unneccessary attention. I picked up my pace to catch up with his long, determined strides. "But I don't understand these notes-"

Zero interrupted, "Ask Wakaba-san."

"Yori's gone to the library," I reminded him delicately, sticking close to him when we went past the cliques that blocked the doors to the outside. "She's going to be too busy studying on her own to help me with these . . ."

As he shoved his way through - even glaring at anyone who dared to complain, I cried out apologies left and right, pointlessly scolding him once we were far from eavesdropping ears. His response was to shrug, simply continuing on his way to the Moon Dormitories. Kurosu Academy was a very large property, probably surpassing an acre of stretched land. The pathways that connected both Sun and Moon Dormitories to the main building were made of thick limestone and hard cement, surrounded by rose bushes with the occasional lily ponds here and there.

The chairman, who was also my adopted father for three years, specifically had a soft spot for irises, wisterias, and plum blossoms. He had planted some behind his residence - of reasonable size - which was a small walk away from the Sun Dormitories. A smile appeared on my face at the gentle, cool breeze of the late afternoon, shooting a buoyant one to Zero. "So, maybe you can help me later? Please?"

"It's not my fault you dozed off during class. I think you even drooled-"

Wiping my mouth in reassurance that there was nothing there, I accused with an embarrassed blush, "You saw? B-But you did too!"

". . . I don't drool."

"Zero-"

He let out a sigh, bothered with my stubbornness. "I'm busy. Just leave it."

Before I could argue, a familiar classmate of ours surged forward, unintentionally slamming against my shoulder with shocking force. _"Oof!"_ My books fell to the ground in noisy clatters. I was literally thrown to Zero's side and would've fallen to my knees if he hadn't caught me, his muscled arm hooking around my waist to stop my fall. Finding myself pressed against his hard chest and feeling his warmth at our proximities, I blinked in surprise. _What . . ?_

She gasped, whirling around to pick up my books. "Oh, sorry Kurosu-san, Kiryuu-san! I didn't see you there."

"I-It's fine, Nakayama-san. Nothing serious - _whoa!_" My sentence was cut off short when I was suddenly pushed back to my own feet, giddiness rising to my head at the abrupt speed of Zero's actions. Glancing at his troubled and pained expression, I saw how rigid his posture and body became without any warning. "Erm, are you okay?"

"Just watch where you're going," Zero snapped irritably.

Nakayama couldn't help the squeak that escaped from her and practically threw the books in my arms before she dashed to meet up with her impatient friends. I turned to him and frowned. His temper was more agitated than usual these past few days. "There was no need to be mean. It was an accident."

Wordlessly, he stormed ahead to the clusters after giving me an exasperated glance. "Z-Zero!?" I hurried to follow, perplexed.

Much to our dismay, a building crowd of apprehensive girls began to multiply in front of the dormitory gates; their vociferous blathers could be heard from afar, even at this distance. The old iron gates were most likely the only thing that separated them from the Night Class, and from aimlessly discovering the most prized secret hidden within the academy. I cringed at the topic of my thoughts, reminding myself that Night Class was friendly, hospitable, _good_. If that was what the chairman believed, then so did I.

_But Zero is a different story_, I whispered in my head, discreetly scrutinizing his back. _He's grown rather . . . distant from me lately._

Zero contributed less to the conversation and kept more to himself as the years went by, and after we started high school, it had only gotten worse. We were sometimes mistaken as close companions by others who didn't fully comprehend our complicated relationship. Zero and I knew each other for three years; however trivial that was compared to other friendships that had began much earlier than that, they didn't know the magnitude of those _three years_. Those were the times when I had needed a friend, and he was earnestly there for me.

But when had things changed between us? Why did I feel so clueless around him? When would be the time when I would look at Zero and find myself just staring at a stranger? _I can only do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen_, I vowed to myself. _I'll try to understand him._

"Hurry up!" I heard a girl whine from a distance.

Another retorted, obviously annoyed, "Hey, watch it!"

"Don't push!"

As much as I was content with being the other half of the Disciplinary Committee - also with putting a smile to the chairman's face as a result, I didn't want to go against another horde of energetic girls. It was my least favorite part of the day. I recently healed from the old bruises I'd gotten yesterday and the days before that, dreading to think about what other injuries awaited for me later on. Even giving slip after slip of detentions with the rest of the faculty members didn't work with them; they were a persistent bunch, never giving up on trying to catch the attention of the object of their affections.

They might have appeared stupid and foolish to act so openly _desperate_, but I admired them for their courage. _I wish I had that too._

With my face burning, I forced myself to push aside any thoughts of _him_ and focused on my duties, fighting back winces at the dirty looks that were shot my way. "Please go back and head to your dorms! Classes are over and it'll be pass curfew for you guys!" I yelled as I stood in front of them. "You'll get in trouble-"

A girl from the crowd scoffed. "You say that everyday, Kurosu-san."

"Don't get bossy just because you're a prefect-"

"-or the chairman's daughter," another finished for her friend snippily.

"What? I'm not!" I found myself arguing back, my cheeks heating up at their accusations.

"Then _move_ it, Kurosu-san!"

Someone demanded discourteously, "Get out of our way!"

My frustrations climaxed when others murmured in agreement, pushing me away as they pressed much closer to the gates. I staggered backward from their combined forces and glanced at my wrist watch in panic. It was almost time for the Night Class to leave, and they would be walking straight into the the masses that would try to eat them alive - if they could, that was. Looking behind me to expect Zero doing nothing, I scowled when I realized he had disappeared completely. I checked at his hidden post beside the trees to find his accustomed spot empty.

_Of all the times to be gone_, I thought with displeasure. Zero had never followed routine before, so why did I presume today would be any different?

"W-Wait! _Hey!_" I shouted through their chatters, almost straining my voice at the volume. Recalling Sayori's advice, I quickly fabled the moment I grabbed most of their attentions, "W-What about the Night Class? Don't you think that blocking their way to the main building will inconvenience their studies? I-I heard something about a major test tonight . . ."

"Oh," a girl gasped dramatically in front of the group. "A test?"

"What are you talking about, prefect?"

When they hesitated in retreating, I corrected myself with haste, "Exam! I meant it's an exam, not a test! Er - it costs some major points and, um, I heard it's very difficult to pass. It, uh, counts as a large portion of their final grade."

Her friend questioned suspiciously, "But I didn't hear about this before-"

"Some of you did, I think." I interjected, shrugging as nonchalantly as I could. Sayori had advised me to manipulate their admiration for their superiors. As I had disagreed to do such a thing before, now, I was nearing desperate. "Maybe they indirectly informed a few of you and, er, you just didn't notice. Students of the Night Class would only tell their closest friends about something so very, very serious like this exam."

"I did," someone quipped in loftily, squirming at the envious glares she got from her companions yet standing tall. "Idol-senpai is very punctual with his studies!"

Nakayama-san, who stood at the edge, stammered shyly, "I-I think I did too."

A friend of hers seemed uncertain but said nonetheless, "Then, I suppose Kurosu-san has a point."

"Ugh, I can't believe _I_ forgot about that."

A girl nodded her head, eager to concur with the mumbling crowd. "Yeah, me too."

"They must've studied hard for them. Especially Takuma-senpai." I heard someone from the back allude proudly. To my utter disbelief, they willingly shuffled back from the gate entrance to make way for the Night Class - neat and orderly, I should add. It wasn't exactly the lot of them heading back to their dorms - that was the desired goal, but it was a significant start.

_Oh, my . . . Yori, you are the most intelligent friend I have ever had-_

My tiny accomplishment soon blighted away when the gates began to creak open, and my heart began to pound in nervousness. I warily jumped to the side of their makeshift runway. If they had arrived so soon, they must have heard the white lies I sprouted about them. _Would they be angry with me? _The girls started to cheer, filling the air with doting acclamations for their upperclassmen, and I couldn't have been more humiliated with myself.

"Ichijo-senpai! I hope you ace it!"

"Good luck, Wild-senpai!"

"Do your best, Kuran-senpai! We know you'll do well!"

My heart deviously skipped a beat at his name. _Stop it._ I ordered myself sternly before swallowing with anxiety.

The Night Class sauntered forward in their organized formation, finally making their awaited appearance. Each of them were undeniably gorgeous with similar auras of prestige, elegance, and sophistication that none could compete in the Day Class. With matching flawless and pale skin, striking colors of orbs for eyes, and cultivated postures, it was no wonder the Day Class girls were completely engrossed by them. They were, of course, known as the best of the best - an elite scholar in alleged fields of art and science. If I didn't know what they truly were underneath their human hides, I would have too been one of those girls in the crowds that were presently screaming their names - captivated and absolutely enchanted.

"Ah, ladies! Such a good afternoon to see you again!" A charming voice greeted mirthfully. "You have surely made my day already!"

_"Kya!"_ was his fervent reply. _"Idol-senpai!"_

The girl from earlier cried out as encouragement, "I know you'll do great in the exam!"

"We believe in you!"

A swift look of confusion passed his handsome, baby face. Compared to the rest of the guys in the Night Class, he was somewhat short but his lithe body and thick golden-blond curls made up for that easily. He was still one of the most sought out males of the Night Class, insanely popular and unsurprisingly attractive. "Exam?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow in faint amusement.

From the blank looks that he got from the rest of the Night Class - a few curious ones from Takuma Ichijo and Akatsuki Kain, they all were either disinterested or confounded by the news firsthand. Either way, they didn't falter on their steps toward the main building. One girl was more than happy to reply, "Yes, Kurosu-san mentioned it to us."

"Kiyoe-chan . . ?"

I managed a timid smile when Idol-senpai, officially known as Hanabusa Aidou in the school's records, glanced at my direction with his wide, electric blue eyes. "Er, good morning Aidou-senpai."

A flash of mischief - bordering malicious - glinted across them. During my months in this academy, he was always playful, delving for games to play with regarding human girls, especially with me since I already knew about their secret. He wasn't a friend, a classmate, or an enemy, but a very friendly acquaintance for the lack of better term. I was definitely not his _plaything_, the nickname he was continuously trying to force on me. This was another taunt of his - another joke to tease me about for the rest of my schooling here, and forebodingly, I knew my death by the mass' hands was just a sentence away with Hanabusa signing the very deed.

Before he could accuse me of my deceit, the object of _my_ affections intervened smoothly, "Yes, Aidou, _that_ exam. Have you disappointed your admirers to have forgotten about it?"

We stared at Kaname Kuran, both of us wide-eyed. _He saved me from public humiliation?_ Hanabusa stuttered, clearly flustered, "N-No, Kaname-senpai. O-Of course not!"

"Let's hurry to our classrooms, shall we?"

"Y-Yes. Right away, Kaname-sama." Hanabusa took another glimpse of my surprised expression, puzzled himself, before walking past the crowds.

_Kaname._ My face heated up, my teeth gritting together at my awkwardness. Guilty with my lies, I met his remarkably soft gaze. Kaname was tall, even surpassing Zero's height, and exceptionally hypnotizing. _There's something about him that pulls me to him._

"Kiyoe," he greeted with that harmonious voice of his. A pleasant thrill shot down my spine as a response.

I nodded shyly. "K-Kaname-senpai,"

"These girls must be hard to control, and for that I am sorry-"

"N-No! Don't apologize to me." I stammered, loosing any control over my mouth. "I-It was my fault - I mean, that they think there's a test today, not that they're hyper. Well, they are kind of all over the place, er, not in a bad way, but it's nothing I can't handle. . . . Um, heh."

Kaname looked amused at my blush. "Then I suppose you too will be wishing me luck."

"R-Right. G-Good luck."

His wavy locks of dark brown hung past the nape of his long neck, strands of them loosely covering over his beautiful, mahogany eyes. I could have honestly admitted that I could've stared in their smoldering depths for a very, very long time, and not ever tire of their iridescence. I could hear the wild thumping of my heartbeat against my ears, and most likely - mortifyingly so, so could he. "Kaname-senpai, I'd like to say-"

Before I could finish my thanks as he turned away, I stopped myself when I noticed a familiar girl tripping on her feet. At the current of the crowd, they had unwittingly shoved her from their way as they excitedly rushed toward Hanabusa's retreating figure. I brushed past him briskly to halt her fall, making her land in my arms. "Are you okay?" I questioned, concerned.

She rushed to her feet and blushed at my worry. "Y-Yeah."

"If you're sure . . ." Once I was assured she wasn't scratched with any injuries that could've drawn blood, I risked a glance to my previous position. It wasn't unexpected to learn that Kaname had left. I bit my lip, disappointed, as I watched the Night Class reach their destination to the entrance of the main building.

A particular student caught my attention as she drew closer to her prevalent spot at Kaname's right hand. Her dark straight hair was left down to her slim waist, her petite body appearing small and deliciously fragile next to _him_. As if sensing my stare, her head inconsiderably turned back to avoid someone's scrutiny. Her doe-like eyes met mine curiously before they flickered with a glimmer of melancholy and slight warmth. The corner of her pink, full lips quirked up to a hint of a genuine smile before she disappeared past the double oak doors.

_A true beauty who deserved to be by his side_, I thought longingly. Then I instantly felt remorseful for my envy. She had been always benign, even courteous towards me, and she didn't deserve my spite or my petty jealousy.

"Why are you staring at her?" a voice asked from behind me.

Jumping, I whirled around to see Zero. He seemed tired - like he had ran miles around the academy grounds - with dark circles under his strange lavander eyes; they were exceedingly apparent against his naturally pale skin. Unable to help myself, I challenged sharply, "I was nearly murdered a few minutes ago! What would you have done without a partner tomorrow, huh? Leave the gate unguarded?"

Zero shrugged, deciding to humor me much to my astonishment, "Get a new one."

"Where were you? I looked for you . . ." I trailed off, remembering one of my fears as a child, "and you weren't there."

"Not here, obviously," he replied in a clipped tone, refusing to feel apologetic at all.

"Zero," I began before I took notice of his weariness. My anger faded immediately and was replaced with uncertainty. He looked almost sick and clammy, a sheen layer of sweat covering his entire face. "Are you feeling well? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure-"

"Why were you looking at her?"

If his repeated question acted as a distraction, it worked. I busied myself with my hands, a little ashamed as I played dumb. "Who?"

"Kuran Yuuki," he answered impatiently. I looked up at his inquisitive - very much pointed - expression and stayed silent, proving his hidden inclinations without words; I was jaundiced against the beautiful brunette because of my feelings toward a certain Night Class male. "Look, I don't really care how you act with the likes of them, especially the Kurans, but you know the rules. You _know. _. . . Right?"

"Yeah," I conceded with a sigh.

"Do you really?"

I grumbled, "_Yes!_ . . . I know, Zero. I get it."

While every student of the Day Class were human, they were something else entirely; a predator, a demon, a monster - all depending on one's beliefs of the supernatural and the like. The Night Class were vampires, easy and simple._ And I was dangerously in love with one of them._

* * *

Shiri-sama exclaims: My first vampire knight fanfiction - very excited! I had this idea nagging on my head for weeks, but since I have another fanfiction for the Vampire Diaries, this was on delay. **One POV is the present time, the other POV is the flashback - I know you'll be able to tell which is which.**

Comments are appreciated whether criticism or just friendly reviews. I'll continue this story on how much it attracts attention so for now, be patient for the second chapter! Warning: I like details so each chapter will possibly be long; so any long-term readers - go on:) I do not own Vampire Knight, but my OWN OCs are my OWN exclusively and made of my OWN ideas. **Give it a chance! **Enjoy it, read it, and **review** it if you can!


	2. Before The Dawn

**Chapter Two**

**Before The Dawn**

-Her XV Year-

_quintus decimus_

I couldn't have been any happier as I made my way through the art studio, taking in a lungful of crisp air. This place was like my second home, my favored hideout when I needed space to think. _This is where I belong._

Stacks of paint cans were neatly arranged in order inside the cupboards with rows of blank canvases set on top of the drawers. Easels were perched on the other side of the room, closer to the shelves filled with several types of pastels, charcoals, pencils, inking pens, and shading markers. Whatever was needed to express myself in terms of paper and ink, it could be found here. I studied the completed portrayals of watercolors, sketches, and portraits that were hung for everyone else to see. They flooded the plain beige walls with color and diverse personalities.

At the corner, I spotted my own acrylic beginner's masterpiece of a plum blossom tree, and I was very proud of it, considering it was dedicated to the chairman. _I had fun doing this_, I thought to myself with a grin. My choice of vibrant colors and occasional use for sharp contrasts between light and dark hues were my strongest points in this subject, but I still had much to learn. _Very, very much._

Even with my lack of experience, the art professor, Yamamoto-sensei, had deemed me worthy for her more advance classes that were usually given to third year students, along with past recommendations. She believed I had a talent that was worth salvaging beneath my eccentricities and forgetfulness, and she was right after weeks of practicing. Aside from defense training, art - painting, drawing, even molding slabs of clay - became something I could fixate myself on without difficulty, a passion that I couldn't be distracted from so easily. My tendencies to lose focus disappeared, and I wasn't as _slow_ as everyone assumed I would be when they studied my finishing works of art; in fact, I had managed to awe them.

With St. Xocolatl's Day beginning only hours away, I tried to finalize the finishing touches of my latest depiction of nature's finest, making it specifically for Zero; but it was far from finished. _Hardly . . ._

The other gifts I planned to hand out tomorrow were prepared in my dorm - a tolerably sized room I shared with Sayori - and I hoped they would appreciate the effort I put in them. Zero didn't like sweet things as much as he preferred salty, and I was sure he wouldn't want the same giri chocolate I had repeatedly given him for the past three years. I may not have harbored romantic feelings for the silver-headed male to give things like honmei chocolate or custom-made neckties, but he was very important to me nonetheless. I couldn't imagine my life without him - and his grumpiness.

I let out a shocked cry when I glimpsed at the wall clock, quickly hiding the small-scale canvas in the last drawer and running to the main buildings. _I'll just have to finish this later._

Despite the vampires occupying the lecture halls, their classes were limited to the east, south, and west sides of the main building - the north being the electives' divisions. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been comfortable with wandering the school alone with a classroom full of vampires nearby. As much as I had good faith in them not to _kill_ me like the common prey, it was _me_ that I didn't trust to be around them. How would I act deep within their snake pit; angry, confused, panicked? I wasn't ready for that kind of challenge yet, at least, not without my partner.

Imagine my confusion when Zero wasn't present in the courtyard where he usually waited for me. "Z-Zero?" I gasped out, already building a sweat from my sprint.

"You're late," he grumbled from behind, causing me to jump in fright.

Twisting around, I saw him leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, you're here. Good. I thought you went ahead."

He rolled his eyes before walking to the classrooms. "I'm not going to patrol early to have you slack off."

"W-What? I wasn't slacking off!" I defended, keeping up.

"Whatever," Zero said wearily. Glancing up to peer his face delicately, I couldn't help the grin that grew on my lips. He looked healthier than he was a few hours ago, his skin obtaining back its light tan color. As if feeling my eyes on him, he met my gaze with an expectant expression. "What are you staring at?"

I replied with a cheery tone, "You seem better, that's all. I got worried earlier."

He scowled for a moment then suddenly quickened his pace. Frustratingly enough, he didn't wait for me this time when I struggled to catch up. It must've been a trick my mind played on me, but it appeared as if his cheeks were tinted with a blush. "Let's just go," he barked at me over his shoulder.

Startled, I followed after him. "W-Wait for me!" With merely a handful of torched lamps and the moon's luminescence to show our way, the darkness - that had been crawling ever so slowly from the corners of the school's subdivisions - swallowed Kurosu Academy whole. A chill ran down my spine when gusts of cool wind blew past Zero and I, causing me to shiver and tighten my black blazer around my quivering body. "Hey, slow down!"

My partner didn't seem troubled with the low temperature as we silently continued our rounds of the main building's east side, keeping an eye on both areas - from the forests on our left and to the empty halls on our right. It wasn't only the Day Class girls we had to watch for, who would irritatingly decide to sneak out on most nights in giggling clusters, but the Night Class as well. Some were bold enough to try and indulge themselves with a midnight snack on an unfortunate classmate of ours. We jogged up the bricked staircase to the second level, and half an hour later, we ended up at the third floor. The classrooms were eerily silent and I could barely relax until we reached the second courtyard outside.

"It's peaceful tonight," I observed aloud, worried when Zero didn't answer. He was becoming too reserved with me, his only friend. _I'm not giving up_, I sternly reminded myself. _Try again._ "What do you think, Zero? Is it, er, quiet enough for you?"

He slightly shot me a glower. "Don't ask stupid questions," Zero muttered.

I swallowed, nervous. _Okay, maybe he just needs space while I work on my inquiries._

When we reached the south side, I could spot the recognizable members of the Night Class through the clear glass, but one caught my sole interest. _Kaname . . . _I didn't notice the sigh that escaped me as I unknowingly began to admire him from afar. He was talking to someone I couldn't see from this angle, but his expression held a type of civil seriousness I couldn't comprehend. _As dorm president, he's always doing his best to lead the Night Class. _Kaname was truly one of a kind - a person worthy of power and a vampire who had found me when I was lost those three years ago. _My hero . . ._

All of a sudden, Zero noted, "I'm starting to second guess your resolve."

"Eh?"

"Your savior, Kiyoe . . . How do you think he's doing?" When I blushed, speechless, he continued mercilessly, "You've been staring at him since we got in this area."

"Zero . . . don't joke," I bit my lip. "I've told you already. It's not like that."

He shook his head at me. "Don't feel offended if I disagree."

Immediately, I straightened from my slouch, skipping to the edge of the third floor balcony and leaning against the cement edge. The evening wind was stronger there, but I kept my shivers to myself and looked down below at the picturesque view. I didn't want him to watch any more of my embarrassment from getting caught ogling the dark-haired vampire. _Get a grip Kiyoe._

"I-It's called doing my job . . . and from what I'm seeing, we're doing pretty good." I prattled on, "Nothing seems out of place; there's no trouble here and I don't see any Day Class girls sneaking around, though I don't think any Day Class guys would try to come here for _those_ similar kinds of reasons. Maybe if they were dared to-"

"Kiyoe, you're babbling."

"Um, right . . . but all in all, it's a good night." My wavering voice dropped to a whisper when the breeze settled in around us. "It looks like we're not even needed here."

I heard him retort, "I don't _want_ to be here in the first place."

"It's to keep order. The chairman trusts us to do this with integrity." The corners of my mouth curved downward at his irked expression. "What's with that face?"

". . . What face?"

"It's your I-feel-an-itch-to-shoot-someone face. It's a cheap rip-off to the I'm-going-to-kill-you glare that you always use, even with me."

If possible, Zero was more agitated than before. "This is a waste of time. Whatever the chairman is trying to accomplish with these . . . _bloodsuckers_, it doesn't change the fact that they're still _vampires_." He spat out the V-word as if it were poison on his mouth. "They're not pacifists, no matter what the chairman believes."

"It's what he thinks is right."

"He's being stupid."

Hesitating, I asked, "If you hate it so much, then why do you do it? Why are you here - every night for the past few months - ready to do your part as a prefect?" Zero blinked, not expecting that question, and didn't reply. I asked again, "If it bothers you . . . what are you going to do about it?"

"They're monsters. I'm not going to let my guard down around them, especially with their prey all over the school." His hardening glare flickered to me and I stiffened at the unadulterated hatred that gleamed within them. "You can't trust the Night Class. Of all people, you have _grounds_ not to have faith in them or a word they tell you. They - no - _it _made you forget."

It was suddenly hard to breathe - to inhale the air into my screaming lungs. As discontent as I was with Zero using my amnesia to prove his point, it persuaded me somewhat. Not everyone in their society was a benign or a polite vampire - practically bordering tamed - like how the Night Class were. Zero and I were both survivors of our own tragedies, but unlike him, I was trying to forget _that_. It was ironic to acknowledge that the memories I tried so hard to omit from my mind were the ones that stayed with me, and the recollections that I _wanted_ to remember remained far from my reach of consciousness. Life didn't seem fair.

"Maybe I understand how you feel," I murmured reluctantly. "The chairman's goals seem far-fetched - most of the time, impossible . . . but . . ." _I'd like to think otherwise, _I finished in my head, fully aware that wasn't what Zero wanted to hear. _I suppose I'm stupid too._

When I couldn't meet his gaze, my partner sighed at my unwillingness. "Forget it."

"Zero-"

"I'm patrolling ahead." He disappeared at the corner before I could stop him. This wasn't what I had in mind when I pictured one of our longest conversations yet, with me standing alone and him storming out.

With a glance at the window, I froze, my cheeks starting to burn. Kaname was staring at me - no, more like at my direction, nearing the point of scrutiny toward my surroundings. He seemed concerned when I became flustered and even a little alarmed when I bolted from my spot. It was a reaction filled with cowardice. _Had he listened in?_

Lost in my thoughts, I wasn't sure how much time had passed as I walked through the hallways aimlessly. I didn't have to check my wrist watch to know it was nearing the end of my rounds. It was only when I heard bashful chattering did I halt at my steps to the back entrance. "Ah, Aidou-senpai . . ! Y-You really think so?"

There was a husky chuckle. "Of course, Asami-chan. I never lie."

"Lucky!" Another girl cried out in envy. "What about me?"

"Karin-chan, there's no need for your anxieties. I haven't forgotten about you or your pretty pair of green eyes."

I frowned when a fourth person scoffed over her giggles. How many people were out during curfew? Inclining over the ledge, I took quick note of four individuals lingering on the ground floor, literally hiding on the other side of the trees. Two classmates of mine were swooning over Ando's enticing charms, the blond glowing with the adoration they showered upon him. A calm voice that belonged to a familiar bright-haired vampire pointed out bluntly, "You're jesting again."

"You spoil the moment, Akatsuki," the blond groaned. "I just want a bite. I've been tormented too long."

"Then control your thirst, cousin. We should leave. Dorm President will be angry when he realizes our absences."

When the girls whined, Hanabusa assured with another charming smile, "We have girls to entertain. I'm sure Kaname-sama will not want us to be rude."

_Sama? _I echoed in puzzlement.

Shaking back my worries, I propped myself over the marble fringe and choked back a scream when I dropped a story down to the ground. My body trembled violently at the force of the landing, but I rolled off the shock and crouched behind the unsuspecting quartet, jumping to my feet. It was all done in one daring breath. "This is breaking a lot of the school's regulations." I warned, eyeing them carefully when the girls jumped in surprise.

"Kurosu-san?" Asami questioned. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you four that. For sneaking out, you've earned detentions to-"

"B-But St. Xocolatl's Day is tomorrow!"

"It's the rules." I replied curtly and flinched at their glares. Akatsuki sighed at the trouble not too far away, but didn't move to interfere. Taking a step forward to collect their student IDs as policy directed, I tensed when Hanabusa slung a loose arm over my shoulders. He was too close for comfort. "W-What are you doing? L-Let go."

"Don't be such a party pooper."

Shrugging him off to no avail, I disagreed. "You shouldn't be out here at this time of night, Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai. It's past curfew for them and you're supposed to be in class."

A smirk appeared on his aristocratic face, a perfectly curved eyebrow arching in smugness. "Are you jealous?"

I gaped. Where did he get that conclusion? "What? N-No!"

"Yes, you are!" Karin-chan accused, the enthusiast of the two.

Before I could come to my own defense, Hanabusa pertly brought his lips centimeters from my ear. He grinned with a tinge of malice when the girls wailed in outrage at the scene. His breath tickled my skin as he whispered, "You shouldn't worry. You're still my favorite."

Finally provoked with his tease, I shoved him away and stomped to the fuming duo. "Whatever I feel about this - wary or not, it doesn't change the fact that you've broken the rules. I'll need your ID numbers, _please_-"

"Kiyoe-chan,"

"Ugh, I'm not jealous!"

Hanabusa snickered darkly at my blurt out. There was a steep edge that was laced in his harmonious voice. "No, that's not it." Glancing at him charily, I stiffened when I saw his eyes crimson in vivid reds. _He's thirsty._ "I gratify myself with their company, yes, but that isn't my entire intention. You interrupted supper."

"Y-Your eyes," Asami stammered.

"Watch yourself," I cautioned, "You won't touch these girls."

Bitter, Karin muttered, "Mind your business, prefect."

Ignoring his fans, Hanabusa argued sardonically, "The tablets don't do it for me anymore, Kiyoe-chan. I'm in the need for something more . . . satisfying."

Hearing his animalistic hiss, the girl beside me - Asami - freaked and shoved past my shoulder, nearly making me fall to the ground. The girls shrieked in unison when his fangs - sharp and specifically designed for deep lacerations - slipped down from his gums, scampering backward and unintentionally slamming into Akatsuki. "Stay calm-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. With a last scream, they collapsed to the ground, unconscious. ". . . they're very faint of heart."

A million messages filled with panic running through my mind and my hands clenched into fists. _Hanabusa wouldn't attack me - that would be breaching the code of moral conduct. He'll break the rules, and he wouldn't chance it. He wouldn't _dare_ do that for fear of disappointing Kaname . . . would he? _"S-Stay away from the girls, Kain-senpai,"

At the slight venom in my shaky words, Akatsuki mocked a sign of surrender and backed into the thickets, returning to his position as an impassive bystander. "You shouldn't trouble yourself with my cousin," Hanabusa taunted, much closer than he was before. "He's not the one to be cautious of."

I instantly reacted, unbuckling the ten-inch rod strapped against my outer thigh and holding it out in front of me. At my positioned grip, the twisted cylinder retracted and arched into its true form - a majestic bow of carved silver. Detailed engravings of beautiful imprints ran deep within its proportioned body and despite its metal compounds, it was buoyant in my grasp, barely weighing much. Flares of electrifying friction were exchanged between the smooth metal and the skin of my palm, connecting together through energy.

Yes, it was alive - it _felt_ alive, and as strange as it sounded, it would willingly fight only with me being its wielder. _An anti-vampire weapon_ . _. . and its holder_. It was an unfathomable bond between a hunter - which I was trained to possibly become - and his choice of weaponry, something only a handful of humans could apprehend.

"Impressive toy, but do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't _want_ to use it, not if I have to." I replied, my hold tightening. _Defend yourself, Kiyoe. It isn't the same as it was three years ago. You can fight now. _"Snap out of it, Aidou-senpai!"

His stare vehemently glowed scarlet in reply. "Forgive me, for I am too hungry to listen to what you want. You should have left me to my snacks." Without another word, he swiped with one vigorous blow. I dashed away a few seconds too late and gasped when his sharp nails raked through my skin like a hot knife easily slicing butter. I pressed my fingers to the wound, cringing at the excessive amount of liquid soaking my sleeve. To my disgust, Hanabusa spared a few languid licks on his stained fingertips, seductive and deadly. "Your blood sings to me, Kiyoe-chan."

"You're not in your right mind-"

"I'm _hungry_."

I gritted my teeth and faked a left as he lunged forward with amazing speed. Akatsuki didn't show any surprise at the continuation of our fight. Distracted, I swung blindly, striking his shoulder and twirling away from his reach. "Aidou-senpai, wait - _omph!_" Kneeling with my bare knees on the grass, I was left breathless after several dodges from his hits. When he stood a good distance away, I ran to him and instead of aiming to dig a deep hole into his forehead, I slammed the barbed rim of the bow across his cheek. Visible currents of blue voltage crackled at the contact. _"Wake up, Aidou-senpai!"_

The blond vampire stumbled back with a howl, clutching the side of his face that I marred. Then he blinked. There was a lingering stench of burned flesh that gradually disappeared with the upcoming winds. "W-What . . . _Ouch!_"

"A-Aidou-senpai?" I breathed, a hidden part of me frightened beyond comprehension. This brought up too many unpleasant memories that I forced to disappear.

"Yes! It's me!" He snapped in agitation.

At the corner of my eye, Akatsuki raised an eyebrow, a little awed. "You . . . knocked him right out of his haze, Kurosu-san."

"Don't sound so smug," Hanabusa growled to his cousin before staring at me with baffling intensity. "Though your blood helped."

I froze, returning to my offensive stance when his pink tongue scraped over his bloodied knuckles. The wounds on my arm were stinging really bad now that the adrenaline rush was over, sending my muscles into agony. "I didn't give it to you, and I'm not offering."

His nose twitched at the surrounding smog of my blood's fragrance, his wandering gaze lowering to my elbow. Before his eyes could completely return to its predacious hint of vicious rose, a melodious voice, yet so full of authority, called out, "Hanabusa, Akatsuki. . . . What is the meaning of this?"

All three of us simultaneously turned to see a scowling Yuuki Kuran sauntering toward us. She seemed both furious and composed, all at the same confusing moment. Her eyes narrowed at the scene before her and dangerously tinged with rouge in her annoyance. Out of the blue, the blond bent over in distressing convulsions. His cousin flinched - torn, knowing he wasn't able to relieve Hanabusa of the pain. _"Explain."_

"Yuuki-senpai!" I exclaimed, astonished at her display of tremendous power. I may not have been a vampire, but her strength rolled off from her in crashing waves. Her scowl hardened but Hanabusa was generously released from her influence.

"Well?" She prompted impatiently. Another female vampire joined behind her who I eventually recognized as Seiren. "What happened? Your burns - was this the doing of Apollo?"

Panting, Hanabusa bowed his head. "I-It's my fault, Yuuki-sa-"

"You will be severely dealt with later." The beautiful brunette interrupted, casting me a concerned glance. There was something else added in her melancholy when she noticed the silver bow - Apollo - in my hand. "Are you injured?"

"Er . . ." I stuttered under her abrupt, nevertheless, benign regard, "W-Well i-it was an accident. Uh, I-I just need to go to the, erm, chairman. H-He'll bandage it."

Shaking her head delicately, Yuuki reached out to take my arm and responded smoothly, "Your blood is exciting the Night Class as we speak. Please understand, Kiyoe. It will be for the best if I heal it for you right now."

Convinced, I moved closer until there was a grinding click of a switch. Yuuki stayed unfazed, which was remarkable considering there was a gun inches from her face, with Zero threatening to press the trigger. "Stay back," my partner snapped.

Seiren surged forward to defend the brunette, but stopped at the tiniest recline of Yuuki's head. "The Day Class girls . . ." Stone-faced, the short-haired vampire did as she asked, keeping Zero in her line of sight while she did so.

Where he came from, I didn't know, but I had a strong feeling things were not heading to the right direction, especially when I caught sight of Hanabusa's building fury. Even Akatsuki was guarded with the situation at hand. I could only gawk dumbly at my companion. "Z-Zero!"

"Kiryuu-san," Yuuki drawled. "Your evening must have been wrecked, no?"

"Take your hands off her," he ordered through his teeth, his nostrils flaring.

She glared at my partner challengingly. "I am _assisting_ her. She's clearly in a lot of pain. So if you would so kindly remove the Bloody Rose-"

_"No."_

Tensions rose to new heights and I could barely swallow for relief. "Zero . . ." I whispered in warning, realizing that the vampires were getting edgy in her position. Hanabusa looked like he wanted to claw Zero's eyes out, not that he could if Zero had any say in it. "Please. She was only helping me."

When I met his stare head-on defiantly, he let out a sigh and slid the Bloody Rose inside his black blazer, though not before yanking me from Yuuki's grasp. "Don't touch her."

"I can take care of myself," I grumbled, slightly annoyed.

His attention flickered to the fainted girls after rudely scoffing at my claim. Yuuki, following his subtle interest, offered as consolation, "They'll forget this ever happened. I will personally return them to their dorms. Trust that I will not do harm to them or their roommates."

"Hardly," Zero sneered.

My heart was pounding at her assurances, but they weren't really giving me any comfort at all. _Is this what happened to me three years ago? When I was commanded to forget my past life . . . is that what _they_ used on me?_ When I unintentionally clutched onto Zero's wrist, trying to find some sort of rock to hold on to while the world went dizzy under my strife, Zero remained quiet.

Yuuki whirled at Hanabusa with effortless grace. "Must you always act this foolish?"

"M-My apologies," he murmured, digging his nails into his wrists. "The tablets have ceased to work for me."

"Then it is our duty to inform the company. They are starting to lack sustenance. And you, Akatsuki," At his transparent surprise, she explained, "You may not have participated in Hanabusa's plans, but doing nothing is just as blameworthy. Dorm President will want to speak with the two of you, and he will deal with your punishments directly." The two cousins silently bowed their heads in resignation. There was nothing else they could say to lighten their sentences.

Much to my confusion, Zero grimaced. "The tablets are useless then . . ." _Why is he anxious with something that shouldn't worry him?_

She was somewhat apologetic. "I am sorry. Kiyoe, I hope you will be okay after this ordeal."

I reddened, fighting back a grimace from my injured arm. Aside from Kaname, Zero, and the chairman; Yuuki played a major part of my life. She had been with Kaname when he found me that night three years ago, supporting me when I was younger through my amnesia. I owed her as much as I owed the trio, and I would always be grateful, no matter how envious I became towards her and her close relationship with her brother. "Yes. I-I'm not that weak."

"Of course not." Yuuki tilted her head to the side, curious and not fooled. "Are you sure you will decline my help? I can heal your arm if it hurts too much."

"She doesn't need it," Zero interjected roughly.

I nodded meekly in agreement. _This is no problem. I can handle the pain._

". . . Very well. Allow your stubbornness and hatred blind you, Kiryuu-san. You'll never move on from-"

The silver-haired male seethed, "_Don't_ tell me what to do."

"Then don't regret where your path will ultimately lead you." She retorted angrily. After shooting the him a last glare and signalling the cousins to carry the girls, Yuuki left us alone in the field with the other three trailing after her silhouette. "May the rest of your night be peaceful, Kiyoe."

With a sturdy pull, I winced when he tore up a lengthy part of his collared shirt and wrapped it around my elbow, all the way down to my wrist. The scratches were a little deep, but alarmingly drawn out. "They won't scar," Zero told me, rolling his eyes at my broken expression. "Take a breath. If you're in pain, just call the vampire back-"

"I don't want to pester Yuuki-senpai. Let the chairman have a look at it first."

He muttered, making a face, "Then do it fast. I want to get out of here."

"How'd you find me?" I sniffed wearily, clutching my right arm against my chest.

"I followed the blood. This place, you, _everything_ reeks of blood."

"It . . . It bothers you a lot?"

Zero spared me a look. "More than you know."

* * *

-Her VI Year-

_sextus_

A weary giggle left me as Mother ran her slender fingers through my deep brown curls. They were so much like hers. The soothing sensation of having my hair combed with such loving care could always brighten up my evening, even the worse ones. I sat on Mother's lap and watched her poised movements with wide green-silver eyes. "There," she murmured, setting the brush aside and letting me scamper down to my feet. "You're ready to start the night, Tsukina."

When she stood behind me, my forehead hardly brushed her hip. Mother was the empyrean beauty of perfection with a delicate heart-shaped face, milky pale skin, and a full pink mouth. We looked somewhat similar - many had claimed that before, but she was an artistry all on her own. Her dark mesmerizing eyes were full of mirth as I let out an adorable yawn, clutching a fistful of her silk skirt in my tiny hand. She awoken me from my bed an hour earlier than scheduled, and I was nothing but groggy if I did not have my entire thirteen hours of sleep.

I glanced outside my bedroom window, my room being at the third floor of the glorious Kuran mansion. The sun had already set, leaving the sparkling stars to accompany the lonely moon. "Where to, Mama?" I asked sheepishly. She told me of today's plans last night though I had not been listening, fully distracted by my one and only friend.

As if aware of my preoccupation at that time, Mother smirked and caressed my cheekbone. "We're going to visit friends."

"Friends?" I echoed in wonder. "From outside?" Rarely had we ever gone . . . _outside_ . . . for cordial visits, seeing as they generally came to us to request an audience. I loved the thought of exploring the world that lied beyond the back gardens and the front door. How could I have disregarded that earlier? Was _his_ presence that absorbing?

"Yes, the delay for the moment you all shall meet has lingered far too long." She muttered most likely to herself, "And it has taken my dear a while to realize their significance. Trust is very hard to reclaim." When Mother caught my blank look at her short rant, she reached over to my princess bed and took a pair of plush toys. "Do you want to bring anything with you? A doll, perhaps? It'll be a short ride, but our stay will be twice of that."

Much to her surprise, I eyed the teddy bears with panic. "No!"

She raised an eyebrow at my alarm, becoming intrigued. "Oh? And why not?"

"Papa says it's not good to show weakness when we're outside the house. Toys are weaknesses."

A dark look crossed her angelic features. As Mother grew irritated, her grip on Snuffles-san became intimidatingly tight. "Really . . ? _Papa_ said that, hmm?" Nodding fervently, I snatched my toys back from her grasp and threw them on the other side of the bed. I may not have wanted to bring them along with me, but I didn't want them destroyed under her haze of agitation. She questioned, taking a breath, "What else has Papa told you?"

"Erm, that red doesn't look good with yellow . . ." My wandering gaze flickered from her scarlet shawl around her shoulders to the bright citrine jewelry that adorned her ears and neck beautifully. Was there some connection to that? The room abruptly felt colder than it had moments ago. "Oh! And to always agree when he says dinner tasted great."

She frowned. "You didn't like it?"

"No, Papa didn't like it either. He said it was like charcoal."

"Huh . . . For how long?"

Recalling the burnt lamb in the middle of the dinner table, along with many other charred pieces that were nowhere near identifiable, I grimaced. My stomach lowly growled from the handful of small bites I reluctantly swallowed down - just to appease my parents. "He told me he would talk with the cook, but that was two weeks ago." Speaking of my father, I didn't have to turn to sense a familiar yet very powerful presence behind the closed door. "Papa!"

With our heightened senses of hearing and smell, I could practically _feel_ his hesitancy to enter my bedroom, especially with having to face his wife's hot-tempered nature. "Come in, my dear," Mother greeted with a hint of sarcasm. Expectant, she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Please, don't stop on my account."

The door slowly opened to reveal the handsome, yet a bit apprehensive, young face of my father. With straight dark brown hair and enticing almond-shaped eyes that were avidly colored in garnet hues, he towered over Mother with his strong and tall frame. I rushed to his side and laughed when he picked me up with ease, his hands on my small waist. "You're getting me into trouble, Tsukina," he teased, more for his benefit than mine.

I beamed. "Are we really visiting friends?"

His smile curved downward for a quick second before he nodded. "It is nearly time. We'll be leaving soon."

"Mama says I can bring a toy . . ."

"I suppose you can," Father yielded after glancing over my shoulder gingerly. He had heard our strange conversation from earlier and was wiser to decline past opinions. Climbing down, I gathered Snuffles-san into my arms and quietly watched the tense couple. He surprisingly acted like a child who awaited a scold under her piqued glare. "Juri-"

"You didn't tell me," she accused, a threatening aura circling her. "You led me to blindly believe the supposed greatness of my culinary skills, and I unwittingly served coal remains to my own children!"

"My love-"

"Two weeks, Haruka! It's shocking that I haven't starved them yet!"

A little embarrassed, Father ran his fingers through his thick short locks, brushing them away from his forehead. "Well . . . I had the chief bring them snacks in their rooms."

Clearly affronted, she stared at him with incredulity and finally noticed the silver platter set on the edge of my bedside table. A small goblet stood next to it, half-filled with water. They had been skillfully hidden through thin layers of silk curtains, their scents covered by the jar of roses behind them. "I never expected such a furtive act out of you . . ." Before he could come to his defense, she turned her attention to me, her indignation softening at my cluelessness. "Tsukina, why don't you look for Kaname? I believe he's waiting downstairs."

"Why?"

Mother sighed at my inquiring personality. "I need to talk to . . . er, Papa . . . alone."

Glancing at my father for approval, I grinned when he nodded a little too eagerly. "Go on. Kaname's on his usual spot in the study. He rarely strays from that place as you know." A playful glint of mischief flashed in his expression when he looked back to Mother. "We won't be long." As a naïve six year old girl, I didn't catch or understand the flustered blush that worked its way to Mother's cheeks, naturally assuming she was still angry.

"Bye!" I made a dash through the arched hallways that were filled with lavish decor, my sensitive nose taking in the smells of leather mixed with wood and faint air freshener.

The third and fourth floors of the mansion were usually restricted, even off-limits, to most guests and household caretakers; both top levels held our private bedchambers. A grand staircase made of polished marble connected the four stories of exquisite architecture together, and a second smaller stairway at the back of the house led to the cellars - three separate floors of mystery, all beneath ground level. Not once had my parents allowed Kaname and I to venture there, making me - the unpretentiously curious child of the two - insanely interested with what was kept below.

The maids let out soft cries of surprise at my sudden appearance, hurriedly curtsying as I ran by them. "Tsukina-sama, please be careful!" I heard one of them warn when I jumped from the highest step of the stairs, landing perfectly safe on the second floor with my skirt flowing around me.

My heart simply pounded at the absolute rush of it. The harsh shock of the fall was absorbed by the muscles and sturdy bones of my legs, my limbs belonging to that of an agile predator and not of a clumsy child's. It was very easy for others to mistaken me for a defenseless creature because of my age and my transparent purity, quick to ignore my dominant position as a raptorial pureblood. Curls of my once tamed hair were now loose and wild - just as I liked it, dropping past my shoulders and almost reaching the smooth and glossy ground if not for the pair of clips holding most of it in place. Mother would not be pleased later on if she were to see, which she would no doubt.

There was an abrupt crash, trailed by a few yells of shock. Ahead of me, a slim brunette of eighteen years spilled contents of dirty water all over the slick ground. She obviously had been distracted by my stunt; it was written clearly on her face. "Ah, the bucket-!"

Someone of higher position scolded her brashly, "Mind your actions, girl! That has been the fifth blunter this week!"

"S-Sorry, Madame Sato."

"Do you wish to miss supper once more? Mistakes in the presence of royalty will not be tolerated-"

"Tsukina-sama, please stop!" A maid yelled out, unwittingly interrupting her superior, when she saw me approach them queerly. "The liquid will ruin your dress-" Disregarding them, I sprinted down the hallway and jumped gracefully over the puddle, gripping Snuffles-san in a tight hold when I landed.

The girl tensed when I glanced at her with subtle intrigue, her nose diligently picking up my mouthwatering scent. Her icy blue orbs flashed red much to her companions disbelief, signalling that she was hungry for my blood, but to drink the life essence of a pureblood was not a choice given to someone of her poor stature. It was seen as disgraceful for a common level C vampire to expose their hunger toward one so publicly, even more shameful if it was for a pureblood child who had yet to grow her fangs. It was not their place to act so freely.

She bowed her head in shame. "T-Tsukina-sama, my apologies."

Puzzled, I questioned, "Are you hungry?"

She sucked in a sharp inhale, pressing herself as much as she could against the wall in a cloud of humiliation. From how she reacted, did she expect anything worse than an inquiry from me? "I-I meant no disrespect-"

"Eat then."

I sensed the heat of four astonished stares on my body, three burning holes on my back and one meeting my gaze. "W-What?" She gasped, "B-But I-I surely cannot just leave."

"Tsukina-sama," Madame Sato began with a taxing tone, "Ikeda-san will not learn discipline if you merely reward her with food like that."

"She's hungry," I argued softly, comprehending little with the sensation of one's cravings. When I periodically went through a fast term of blood lust - a more merciful version since I was a child, I was grateful that I had yet to acquaint myself with such unbearable thirst. I could only imagine the pain of tormented longing she was experiencing, all of it just to rebuff her animalistic instincts from attacking me. Our proximities alone must've made her insides whirl in excitement. "You should go to the kitchens."

"B-But my chores are left undone-"

"Does that mean . . . you'll disobey me?" Such big words for a little girl, it seemed, but I stood tall, mimicking the elegant postures of my parents.

Ikeda-san blinked, glimpsing uncertainly past me - to her superior - before standing to her average height. "I-If that is what you wish . . ." Hesitant, she curtsied and scuttled to the stairway.

Madame Sato grumbled reluctantly, "Tsukina-sama is a very gracious princess."

Sparing her a peering look, I continued my way to the end of the hall and slid past the double oak doors. In front of me was the library consisting of two floors - entirely my parents' study. Shelves of informative novels and tattered literature were organized into neat rows, aligned with the curving of the walls; there were pieces of priceless historical excerpts stored within their very bindings. Antiquated furniture of desks, plush armchairs, and floor lamps were placed in the middle of the hall to use.

"Goodevening!" Two servants of young age, a boy and a girl, inclined their heads respectfully at my direction, their arms filled with textbooks and the like. They were assigned jobs as librarians to catalogue the volumes in order every week since my parents, more of my father's request than my mother's, shared the same concernment toward preserving worthwhile knowledge.

"Tsukina-sama," the oldest of the two greeted. She was pleasant to be around, I had to admit. Her blond hair was tied into a clasped bun, angling her facial features to be sharper and giving her the misinterpreted look that was full of malice. On the contrary, she was probably one of the handful of hospitable vampires that worked in the Kuran household.

"Oshiro-san," I replied chirpily, noticing the boy behind her shooting me a wary glance. With an innocent smile, I asked with a hint of amusement, "Is something of the matter?"

He blushed and quietly returned to his work at the back room as if he was hiding from me. Oshiro-san grinned at his easy submission, knowing better than to confront a pureblood in any way despite their age. "It's a commendable start for the evening, isn't it?"

I answered casually, clutching Snuffles-san to my torso, "Very much so." My ears twitched as it picked up the steady heartbeat of my brother and I followed it to the more private sections of the library.

There, at the corner, sat the ever refined Kaname with a large yet aged edition perched on his lap. Dark swirls of wavy chocolate brushed over his smooth face, his mahogany eyes narrowed in concentration. Even with our similar birthdays, he acted way beyond what his age called for, and I was secretly worried that he was leaving me behind - in the sense of intellect. While I was off creating devilry and trouble for the servants as most vampire children would, Kaname was visibly calmer than I was, always pausing a moment for careful thought before he acted. He preferred to study than play, an obvious oddity by itself. To be honest, it was a daunting characteristic to watch from a six year old, even if he was a pureblood of exalted caliber.

With a smirk, I skipped to his side and nimbly jumped on the chair's arm. "Kaname," I sang to his ear playfully, my curls falling over the pages of his book like spilled ink.

He didn't seem annoyed at my interference as he tilted his head up to meet my eyes, but he remained impassive. "You've awakened . . ." The boundless depths of his slight glare were hypnotizing, so much more opposed to the stare of another charming level A vampire. This further proved that Kaname was quite different, even compared to me.

I wasn't exactly sure how to react to that since we were fraternal twins - two different embryos roughly born at the same time. Our births were a peculiar occurence - a very, _very_ rare circumstance in the vampire race. Putting to thought that pregnancies for pureblooded ladies were seldom successful in continuing past the first few months of incubation, one child was a miracle to conceive. To have two babies endure the sharing of nutrients needed for only one's survival, pureblooded twins had been beyond the bounds of possibility . . . until six years ago.

_We are linked. Special._

". . . and you're tardy once again."

I retorted snippily, "So? You're too early a riser."

"That has never changed, Onee-san."

A little exasperated with his constant formality, I poked his cheek with the blunt edge of my nail. "Call me Nee-chan! I've told you this a hundred times already! Say it! It's easy; Nee-chan!" My younger twin didn't reply and stared at me blankly, eyeing the pout that formed on my face. "Say Nee-chan . . . Hmph. Kaname . . !"

"I heard what happened in the hallway," he informed me for the sake of making conversation, ignoring my whines.

"Oh. Do you disapprove?"

Kaname frowned. "It was . . . _warm_ of you."

A bit defensive, I poked his cheek again to test his patience and pointed out, "Showing kindness doesn't make me weak. Mama said so herself."

"Never had I called you weak, Onee-san." He caught my raised eyebrow and changed the subject, not wanting to irritate me. If it had been anyone else claiming these things in front of me, I would've burned with outrage. Everyone knew my temper matched that of our mother's. "Are you ready for later? We'll be staying there, perhaps until day breaks."

I practically squeezed into the tiny space left on the armchair and shoved my teddy bear to his face, disappointed when he didn't show any hint of surprise at my antics. Our tiny bodies pressed together tightly, our individual scents conjoining into one. I liked our sharing of warmth, being this close to him; it felt more natural than anything else in the world. "Yep, they're letting me bring Snuffles-san along, and you'll be with me, Kaname. Papa and Mama are upstairs talking, but after that, we'll go."

A disturbed look crossed his face, but I didn't think it was Snuffles-san that upset him. Closing the book shut with a low thud and wearing a thoughtful expression, Kaname reached out and began to twirl strands of my hair in his fingers. "Aren't you wary of these strangers? We haven't met them before."

"They're friends." I mumbled wearily, making myself comfortable and snuggling my head on his shoulder.

He stiffened at my intimate action before relaxing. "You're tired."

Nodding, I couldn't stop the yawn that had been rising up my throat. Our hearts started to thump in synchronization, the sound of our steady pulses lulling me into much needed slumber. "I don't know how you do it, Kaname; reading all night, even after sunrise. You never sleep."

"Onee-san . . ."

"Hmm?" I suddenly felt Kaname shift forward and whisper a gentle kiss on my unanticipating lips. An all too familiar spark of electricity buzzed through my curled body, pushing it into a state of rejuvenation and fighting past the fatigue. All my senses of being vivaciously focused on him - smell, touch, even taste and sight. If I could not _see_ him with my eyes, then he plagued my every thought. This was a common reaction to the trading of energy, a bosom deed routinely done between kindred. My eyelids fluttered open when he pulled away a minute later, narrowing at his audacity. "I wasn't thirsty," I uttered out breathlessly.

His cool breath washed over my face in waves as he replied, "You feel better, do you not?"

I found myself flushed under the intensity of his nonchalant stare. Kaname acted as if he had done nothing wrong - which he didn't, but for some reason, _I_ was the one responding differently tonight. With my pride bruised, I sat up in a hurry and impulsively pecked his cheek in retaliation. When he froze in shock - neither pleasant nor unpleasant, I didn't waste the opportunity and stood. "Thank you, Kaname," I managed to murmur before I dashed away, slightly embarrassed.

We had kissed before in means of exchanging strength so by no means were my lips _virgin_ to kisses like those; I was used to it. Nevertheless, my ears pounded against my excited pulse and my cheeks burned with fiery heat. I was perplexed, for the lack of better words. _Why I am behaving this way?_

* * *

_Updated Replies to Reviews:_

Since I'm very punctual with my reviews and updates will be lengthy, I'm don't want anyone to wait that long for any replys so I'll be frequently updating responses at the end of each chapters you {both members and nonmembers} review - in order! Any replies will be edited either instantly or after several hours, but I will ALWAYS reply - either by PM or here {if it involves any questions about the story and its plot}.

To** Casandra - 1/9/13:** First of all, THANK YOU! Your comment is greatly welcomed as my first, lol! And I never meant to confuse you - totally my bad! I'm review friendly so I appreciate honesty:) Okay there are only TWO timelines as it says in the summary. You know which one is the flashback and which one is the present since it says on the subtitles.

{-Her XV Year- _quintus decimus_} means her "15th year" in Roman Numerals, also meaning KIYOE's age since she's 15 years old. This point of view is during the present. It's about Kiyoe and her life in the academy with all the usual characters like Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname.

The other one {Her XI Year - _sextus_} means her "6th year" in Roman Numerals, also meaning TSUKINA's age since she's 6 years old in the story. This is the flashback. Kaname and Mihoko, now Tsukina, end up as twins since their ages were "reset" at the same time, but Kaname changed Mihoko/Tsukina first before he changed himself and thus making Mihoko/Tsukina the older "twin" of the two . . . Otherwise, it would've been difficult for a baby version of Kaname to do anything against Mihoko in her pureblooded queen form.

When her earlier life as Mihoko awakened in the tomb, and as you read {this also corresponds with the manga - kind of a spoiler alert if you haven't read it}, she and Kaname were discovered a few moments after they awakened by Rido Kuran. The heartbeat they picked up and the person she was about to attack had been Haruka Kuran, Rido's younger brother. He was the one who found them when Kaname and Mihoko changed into babies, and afterwards, the one who renamed her had been Juri Kuran, his younger sister and wife. It's kind of like Mihoko's first memories as a "newborn," faintly recalling Juri choosing her new name - a mark of her new beginning as Tsukina.

To **xXYuseiAkikoXx - 1/10/13:** Thanks for your review:) I'll update when I can! I have so many ideas for this plot that I'm just so excited to put down!

To** Ishtonayo - 1/10/13:** Hello again! To appease most Vampire Knight readers, there will be a few . . . _tense_ . . . moments between Yuuki and Zero, but not as much as Kiyoe and Zero. The story may be inclined to have some sort of love square between Kaname, Kiyoe, Zero, and Yuuki - a few girl/boy drama here and there. Good old drama.

Is Tsukina and Kiyoe the same person . . ? Half of you may think so, the other half - not really. Well, there are factors separating each OC - like age {since Tsukina is "older" than Kaname and Kiyoe is roughly the same age as Yuuki} and appearance {Tsukina has wild curly hair and green-silver eyes while Kiyoe is the traditional Japanese girl with straight brown hair and dark brown eyes}. Then again, who knows? There are always twists and turns to a story that people don't expect . . . You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

When Tsukina and Kaname are six years old, Yuuki hasn't been born yet, to put it simply. This is Tsukina's life without a younger sister and how her relationships are with everyone before Yuuki is put into the picture. I have several surprises for you guys concerning the younger versions of Tsukina, Yuuki, and Kaname . . . maybe even towards a surprise character you all know and love!

-A/N-

Shiri-sama cheers: I'm more than happy to make another update, and I'm impressed with the number of readers this story attracted, even with the lack of comments. A fluff moment between Mihoko (now Tsukina) and Kaname. This would be the time when he's not exactly the Kaname in the present who's overly cautious, silent, and reserved. They're six years old in this chapter - says so in the subtitles - and they're purebloods so they're a mixture of maturity and immaturity, if that makes any sense at all.

I tried my best to make Kiyoe's POV more exciting since I know you guys probably read a million different versions. Can't wait for any responses. I made this extra long since I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Comments would be GREATLY appreciated:) Any mistakes, my bad! Enjoy it, read it, and **review** it if you can!


	3. Healing The Ties That Link

**Chapter Three**

**Healing The Ties That Link**

-Her XV Year-

_quintus decimus_

Something felt . . . _off. _The foreign sensation of some sort of presence tenderly caressed the deeper chambers of my mind and found refuge under the weight of my inner thoughts.

It was the first thing I realized when I woke up two in the morning - four and a half hours too early for class, but as quick as the ambiguities of my health popped up, they disappeared seconds later, hiding once again. With my roommate knocked out cold, I stretched a foot away from my bed and tested my mildly agitated arm. The pain relievers were still in effect when I could barely feel any stinging except for a few tolerable aches, and when combined with exhaustion, they were the most probable reasons why everything - moving, thinking, even breathing - seemed like a disoriented dream.

Deliberately making my way to the girls' dormitory bathrooms, I was somewhat stuck in a hypnopompic state. The soft click of the door's lock was like a gunshot in the dead air and I cringed at the sharp sound, wondering if that roused anyone from their sleep. Each languid echo of my footsteps rumbled against my retired eardrums, and the dark, empty hallways were shifting unsteadily at my gaze as I crashed into the door. "Ow," I yawned dismissively, rubbing my bleary eyes with the back of my hand.

Slipping inside, I flipped on the light switch and stared at my absent-minded reflection in the mirror. A weary girl of short height stood in front of me with thick locks that reached to the middle of her back, a pair of brown almond-shaped eyes surrounded by tolerably thin lashes, and lightly tan skin - from all the days she spent under the sun either training or painting landscapes; _she_ being _me._ I inched closer and scrutinized the smaller details of my facial features; from the dull edge of my cheekbones, the straight alignment of my nose, and the overwhelming bottom lip of my small mouth.

All in all, I was the relatively average-looking girl who could earn the compliments of _cute_ and _pretty_, but never _gorgeous_ or _beautiful_ - a person that could've been lost within the growing clusters and wouldn't be worth a second glance. _I cannot ever compared to Yuuki . . ._

Shortly scolding myself with my jealousy once again, I tied my hair into a loose ponytail, twisting the faucet knob for cold water and splashing it on my face. It coolly alleviated the unbearable heat that warmed the irritated skin on my arm. As I worked, I tensed when the lights flickered feebly; chills shot down my spine. _What's going on?_

When I glanced at the mirror again, I wanted to scamper back in shock - a scream clawing up my throat - and panicked when I couldn't. A gleaming mirage of a celestial vision materialized behind me, my gaze unable to rise above the level of her bloodied torso. Everything was suddenly oozing or stained with glistening, scarlet pools, coloring the bare bathroom in bright crimson. I gripped the edge of the marble sink with the swelling urge to vomit, and took in a revolting lungful of the _stench_ of bloodshed. My hands were slowly being bathed with sickening plasma that was dripping from the darkened ceiling, my stomach twisting uneasily. Drops of it splashed against my pajamas, skin, and even my face much to my horror.

The supposed apparition was a unique beauty mixed with auras of despair and desolation - she looked so lonely - and I was practically suffocating under her melancholia merely inches away. The woman was taller than the usual girls in Japan, her posture elegant and strictly refined. Her pale, thin limbs scantily contrasted to the her long, formal gown made of opal white silk. Soaked dark brown waves cascaded past her frail shoulders, covering most of her oval face and hiding her lusterless eyes from sight. It was perhaps a courtesy on my behalf that they were hidden from me. Who knew what would await underneath her drenched hair? Shrunken holes?

Splotches of vermilion was all I saw around me inside the rectangular room._ Red. Then white. Then red again. White_. Terrified, I stared at her through the mirror with my heart threatening to burst from my chest. _Red. White. Red-_

_Wake up_, she seemed to have mouthed.

Whirling at my feet, I wheezed for breath when nothing was there. "Argh-!" _Delusional . . . I'm hallucinating. It's the pain that's making me see these things . . . _My pulse could've ceased to beat when hot liquid trickled down the nape of my neck, seeping into my shirt. With a sense of dire, I looked up to the ruined ceiling and blanched.

"Oh, my . . !" I managed to gasp out, shakily reading a sprawled message of blood above me; _wake up_. What did that mean? Who was doing this? I followed an impulse purely out of instinct and yanked the door open, not bothering to turn off the running water or the lights as I did so.

What was this about? Wake up from what? A million possibilities ran through my mind that was now full of adrenaline and shock. There was a chance that I was randomly being haunted by a ghost, but then again, there was a much bigger chance that I was losing my mind._ Ever since the accident three years ago_, I thought charily, _things have happened - things that_ shouldn't_ happen. _But what should I do now? Run back to bed? Go to the chairman? Awaken_ Zero_ who surely didn't believe in ghosts and the like? A part of me was desperately hoping it wasn't all in my head; I didn't want appear crazy and would rather face a poltergeist than sound like a potential schizophrenic.

_It's not me, it's not me, it's not-_

Down the hallway, a shriek escaped me when a feminine hand clamped down on my shoulder, the other one covering my sight with her palm; I was being pressed against someone. But poltergeist didn't have physical bodies, did they? "N-No, wait!"

"My apologies, Kiyoe," a whimsical voice murmured against my hair. _Is this . . . Yuuki Kuran?_ "Let me be selfish for a little longer."

The next time I opened my eyes, it was several hours later. My heart was bursting from my chest and my breathing came out through choked gasps. Sweat thinly coated my entire quivering body and to my disgust, the bed sheets clung to my slick skin. _What an odd dream._ The more I prodded the murky memory with my curiosity, the more it drifted away from my reach until I completely forgot what brought me so much fear. _I was dreaming then_, I assured myself uncertainly as I searched through my closet, pulling my hair out from its ponytail. _Huh?_ I frowned, scrutinizing the hair tie on my hand. _When did I tie my hair last night?_

Shaking my head, I dared a glimpse at the clock and disregarded my suspicions. _It was a nightmare, that's all . . . _Holding back a small whimper, I slipped my now throbbing limb through the right sleeve of my collared shirt. _Ouch. _The chairman had apologetically given me stitches in three different areas of my arm before I went to bed - four stitches in total; and for a girl who became uneasy with sharp points and the sight of blood, I hated every terrorizing moment of it.

He had tried to make the procedure as painless as possible without the ingredients to numb it first, but no amount of painkillers would force away the nauseating feeling of the needle slicing through my skin. It didn't help when the chairman had continuingly advised me to seek out Yuuki Kuran again and accept her supernatural gift of healing, or when Zero would snap at him in retaliation to stop being stupid. The only supposed assurance I could get was Zero's hand - the one he reluctantly offered under the chairman's persistent suggestion, squeezing it in a death grip as I had blinked back tears.

I glanced at a sleeping Sayori after I gingerly - and in an achingly slow manner - dressed into my black Day Class uniform. The rising daybreak slipped past the closed blinds, making it publicly known that St. Xocolatl's Day already began. I packed my notebooks, as well as the painted tokens I created in the art studio, into a messenger bag that had been tucked away at the back of my closet, cringing each time the strap brushed over my bandaged arm. Feeding the slight vengeful side of my softened personality, I was tempted with the idea to throw one of them in the garbage, the very one I made for the curly-haired blond.

Then again, I didn't have the heart to. It was to be expected that he and Akatsuki would face punishment, and from the way Yuuki reacted to my injury, Hanabusa must've suffered enough._ I'm not that cruel._

Sayori didn't stir as I slipped through the door and closed it behind me softly. Utterly opposite to the rest of the girls in our dormitory building, she didn't bother to wake up early on this special day, and was amazingly able to sleep through the noise the girls caused just by rushing down the hallways half an hour ago, giggling excitedly as they went. When I turned around, I squeaked in surprise. Zero was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed and his expression bored as usual. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"How's your arm?" He asked, stretching his left hand like I was still using it as a stress ball.

I ran my fingers over my smooth blazer, feeling the extra fabric under my layers of clothing. It made my arm - from my elbow to my wrist - look bulky and oddly shaped, not to mention the undying itch it roused that I couldn't reach to scratch. "Not that bad. It's, er, manageable."

He arched an eyebrow. "Does it hurt?"

Since the medicine wore off the moment I was conscious, the answer was an absolute _yes_! I was in agony to put it simply. Faking a nonchalant shrug, I replied, "I'll ask the chairman for pain relievers later. Don't worry about it so much." I would've brought a handful of my own inside my dorm to make the healing process quicker, but any type of acetaminophen weren't allowed anywhere on campus except for the nurse's office and the teachers' lounge, the chairman's residential building being the only exception to that rule. "It's nothing I can handle."

"I . . . I can smell it. Her too."

"Smell what? And who?" I inquired curiously, inhaling nothing but the lingering stench of the girls' combined perfume. Aware that vampires were sensitive to strong fragrances - bordering pained when it was too concentrated, I didn't use perfume at all, appeased with the simple whiffs of my floral shampoo, hair conditioner, and lilac-scented fabric softener. So far, no one from both classes complained that I smelled too much like the earth when the clean musk gradually faded way as time rolled on. I was environmentally friendly in their eyes.

He shook his head, but he grew tense, almost baring his teeth. "Tsk. What was she doing_ here_?" At my puzzlement, my partner sneered to the wall in front of him. "N-Never mind."

_Is he talking about Yuuki Kuran? _She had told us she was bringing the girls back to their bedrooms, but from what I remembered, Asami and Karin's dorm rooms were on the other side of the building.

"Zero . . ." My worries for him disappeared as I suddenly gawked at the lavender-eyed boy in front of me, noticing something significant that I didn't realize soon enough. "Oh, my gosh - _Zero_! What are you doing here!?" He was about to answer when I added snippily, "Have you lost your mind? This is the _girls'_ dormitories!"

". . . So?"

"H-How did you get in?"

"Through the back," Zero answered too casually for comfort, not fazed by my outburst.

Slightly awed by his audacity, I echoed, "The back way . . ? It was that easy?"

"It's poorly guarded, and the lock's pretty pathetic."

"And you didn't tell the chairman this?" I hissed. Why didn't I heed the weak locks months ago, considering I was commonly the first one to leave in the morning and the last one to return in the evening? "The boy dormitories are just _over there_! What's going to stop them from sneaking inside here?"

He scoffed in reply. "Any schemes with the Day Class boys trying to sneak in here are the least of my problems. They're practically nonexistent."

As unwilling as I was to admit it aloud, Zero had a point there. Whether it be males or females from the Day Class, they were both equally enraptured by the vampires' presences and hardly gave the other a second thought - which was pretty sad, now that I mulled it over in my head. Vampires and humans wouldn't mix well together - it wouldn't be allowed, much less accepted - and I was peculiarly saddened by that thought alone. It was the wall that separated practicality and fantasy in my mind and it didn't break at each hopeful blow I hurled upon it. So even with my intense admiration towards Kaname Kuran, I somehow accepted that our situation would remain as such - an unrequited crush.

"You . . ." I hesitated. "You don't come here often, do you?"

Miffed at my implication, Zero snapped with a blush, _"Of course not, baka!"_

"Okay, okay! Shh! Yori is still sleeping!" I cried out, grabbing his arm and yanking him to the end of the hallway. Peering down at both sides to find them empty, I let him go when he pulled away angrily. "Did anyone see you come in?"

He glared at me before answering curtly, still upset, "No, they're all gone." I followed him outside in silence when he stormed ahead, squinting at the bright rays of the glowing morning sun. It was a beautiful day for the females to hand out chocolate and candy favors of warm affection to their crushes, but it was discouraging when someone in particular didn't think the same. Zero was almost grimacing as he spat out with disdain, "Today's St. Xocolatl's Day."

Defensive, I retorted, "Girls give guys stuff for free. You should be honored."

"I don't care about that."

His response brought me to a halt. What would Zero do if he discovered the pocket-sized painting of a silver, velvet rose - inspired by his truly? Compared to the art favors of seasonal flowers for some members of the Night Class, the present I arranged to give him was one of my most dedicated pieces yet. I patiently took the time to create every miniscule detail, bringing a few sleepless nights in my past schedule. It was actually my long-term idea of influencing him to finally open up to me; if Zero could also see how important he was to someone - to me especially, would that convince him to talk?

I had planned to finish it this morning, but with the aching muscles of my drawing hand, I would most likely ruin the entire picture instead of doing any good completing it. _But what will I give Zero now?_

Flushed nonetheless at his obvious contempt, I gripped the messenger bag closer to my hip. "Let's hurry. They're probably bombarding the gates to the Moon Dormitories."

How right I was. When we reached the tall iron gates - our walk strangely uncomfortable, the scene before us was astounding to say the least. Mobs of females crowded the gate's entrance, clouding the atmosphere with fumes of anxious estrogen. "It's still morning! Are they really planning to wait here all day for the Night Class?" I scowled when Zero shrugged - not an ounce of care in his being. He proceeded to dawdle around the clusters, shooting glowers at the groups who dared to take another step closer.

One girl questioned nervously, "Do you think he'll like this? It's for Takuma-senpai,"

"It's fine! It's so pretty!"

"Who are you giving chocolates to?"

"Kaname-senpai," her companion exclaimed, "he's the best!"

My teeth started to gnash together so tightly that I had to take a gasping breath to calm down, surprising myself in the process. Was I . . . jealous? _Enough, Kiyoe. Wake up from your fantasies. _I paused, whispering, "Wake up?" _Why does that sound like a repeat? Wake up?_

"I can't wait for tonight," someone confessed, breaking me apart from my thoughts.

Delving through my bag for my whistle, I blew on it sharply - the striking sound of it piercing the air - and yelled, "Classes will be starting soon for all Day Class students! Everyone, please, go to your classrooms and wait there!" A lot of them opened their mouths to argue, but my ears were deaf to their defiance when I saw a girl straddling her friend's shoulders, attempting to climb over the edge. She was a familiar face in the crowd with plastic round glasses, two weaved braids, and hazel doe-like eyes. "Hey, you two! Get down!"

"Keep going, Nadashiko-chan!" A girl cheered.

"No!" I disagreed hastily. "That's dangerous! Stop!"

"But I need to give - _aah!_" Her hold on one of the bricks loosened until it disappeared altogether, causing the brunette to slip and plummet downwards.

As I dashed forward, I heard myself shout in desperation, _"Zero!"_

But it was too late. I caught her in my arms with extreme difficulty before any part of her body could touch the cement floor; she was a handful of pounds heavier than I was, a bit curvier too. We both collapsed to the ground with my shoulder absorbing most of the shock, but I was able to break the most brutal part of her of fall. Striking my pride, I couldn't hold back a sob when my arm was on fire. I discerned in dread that my stitches tore apart and my wounds mercilessly reopened. "Ah, ow, ow, _ow_-"

She jumped off me hurriedly and choked out, "I-I'm so sorry-"

"What were you thinking . . ?" I trailed off and winced, remembering those impolite curses Zero would be shouting that I wouldn't have the guts to repeat.

A shadow veiled over my seemingly tiny figure and I looked up to see Zero standing above me, his expression rigidly dispassionate though his voice was another matter. It was skillfully laced with menacing venom, a warning to those who would foolishly ignore his words. "We have said this numerous times, and you will only have yourself to blame if you're ever suspended from participating in St. Xocolatl's Day events each year until you graduate."

Someone confronted, "You can't do that!"

"You'll find that I can. The Night Class will not leave their dorms early for any of you, and it will be better for everyone if you will all leave." When there were audible boos from his audience, he bargained grimly, "Come back when the classes change over - after school when it's nearing dusk - unless you want to be spending detention on the same afternoon. . . ."

"Why must Kiryuu-san spoil everything?"

"Can't you see? Kurosu-san got hurt," her friend replied matter-of-factly. "Of course he'd get mad."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She waited for an answer, but Zero shot a glare at their direction and scared them from their spots half an hour too early for class.

_It doesn't_ mean_ anything. Zero is just my best friend . . . right?_

"Are you okay?" Nadashiko bit her lip, guilt flooding through her apprehensive eyes. She was successful in startling me, and I recognized that I was being distracted with my thoughts more than usual. What was going on with me? "I-I didn't mean to get you hurt!" Uncertain with how to help with the pain, her bare palms skimmed over my blazer that was now soaked in blood. "It's just . . . I wanted to give my chocolates earlier than anyone else, and when my friend suggested it-"

"Shindo-san . . ." To be honest, I found it hard to keep the annoyance out of my voice. My head was growing giddy at each passing second from the loss of blood, roiling my irritability under the stinging torture. "You were worked up for St. Xocolatl's Day, I suppose I can understand, but do you know how much you would've gotten hurt by that stunt?"

"But-"

"No buts! Don't try anything like that again!"

My wary bellow rang loud and clear across the bridge and it attracted more attention that I was comfortable in dealing with. The crowds exchanged astonished glances between each other, shocked at my aggression. More importantly, Nadashiko was gaping in dumbfoundment. "K-Kurosu-san,"

Zero cut in coldly before she could say anything else. "You should leave for the main building." With a fast nod of consent and one last apology, she rushed to her feet and scuttled back to the amenity of her companions.

When it was just the two of us, the atmosphere lightened. ". . . I . . . I shouted at her." Pressing a clenched fist to my forehead - my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, I wondered dejectedly, "Why did I shout at her?" I could clearly recall the surge of annoyance that animatedly ran through my veins, but that had been because of my injured arm. Why did I lose my temper so easily, and towards Nadashiko of all people?

My grumpy partner stared at me with an unfathomable expression. "You're bleeding."

"It's another trip to the chairman then." Getting to my feet, I sighed at his lack of regard for the women's interests in the academy. It wouldn't be long until any one of them would retaliate and take it so far as to throw more than just insults and complaints. "Zero, you didn't have to go that far. You're never gonna get chocolates that way."

"Like I said before, I don't care." He called over his shoulder as he stayed a good five feet away, his shoulders strangely stiff when the breeze passed by. His voice was strained as he forced out from afar, "After all . . . it's my job as a prefect to prevent anyone from discovering what the Night Class really is. Aren't you the one who keeps nagging me to be _more vigilant_?"

I grimaced at both his mock and the pain on my arm. "I guess you're right if you put it that way. From the way things began today, I suppose we'll have to be extra careful tonight."

The way to the chairman's office wasn't hard to find or memorize. All we had to do was follow the pathway heavily decorated with irises and wisterias to the farthest edge of the main building. There weren't any students nearby since all the morning classes were scheduled on the west division. As we walked, I noticed something weird going on with Zero. When I would move closer to the silver-haired prefect, he would abruptly storm ahead until he was sure I'd stay an explicit distance away from him - not too far for me to lose him from my sight, but not too near for me to start a conversation either.

_Is something vexing him as well?_

I particularly lagged further behind Zero when we reached the staircase, slamming my knee into the iron railing when I was once again lost in my thoughts. The audible crunch of bone smacking against metal sent shock waves throughout my leg and straight into my muscles. "_Ouch!_ Ow!" I limped to the thick windowsill, leaning between the second and third flight of stairs.

There was a sigh in front of me, three upper steps forward. "So bothersome . . ."

"I'm prone to accidents - so what?" My newest wound wasn't bleeding, but it was bruising bit by bit into an ugly shade of greenish yellow. "Zero? What are you . . ?" I questioned when he edged nearer, his conflicted stare narrowing on my blossoming blemish of broken blood vessels. Then I saw it - the moment he looked down; it must've been a trick of the light, but his eyes fleetly flashed into a threatening shade red.

"Kiyoe . . ."

"Impossible," I whispered, slightly frightened. _There must be some sort of mistake. He isn't _them._ Of all people, he can't be one of them . . ._ _I can't lose him, _I found myself thinking. When he reached for me, I couldn't control the flinch that made its way through my body. "Don't-!"

Flustered, Zero wordlessly scooped me up in his arms, changing his stance to support my weight. I suppose I felt rather off being this close to him and brushed aside my hesitancy about what recently happened. _Zero is still Zero then. I'm just imagining things, but it can't be_ that_, can it - my so-called sickness?_ Despite the cool rush of the air conditioner, I could feel the warmth that emanated from his muscled chest, especially from his left hand that unwittingly cupped my bare knee. He oddly smelled of musky lavender and it was somewhat pleasing to the lungs. _What . . . What am I thinking?_

My cheeks, that were already pink with embarrassment, now burned colorfully. "Er, Zero, t-this is unnecessary."

"Do you really want to risk falling down the stairs?"

"W-What? I'm not that clumsy!" I defended pathetically, not having much ground to argue on.

Zero shrugged his shoulders, making me jump at his movements. "Then humor me." If that wasn't already odd of him to ask, he began to inhale deeply and gritted his teeth with so much tensity, his bottom jaw locked in its rigid position. He seemed to be restraining himself - a test of constraint, so to speak.

_But why with my smell?_

We must've been a sight for the chairman to gape at as he stood from his leather armchair and inclined forward with interest. With stick-straight blond hair framing his tan face, his light mocha orbs were shady behind his narrow, prescription glasses. I watched cautiously when his lips quirked up to a joyful smile. "Ooh, what a vision. Have I missed something substantial yesterday between my beloved daughter and son-"

"Shut up." Zero snapped, rudely dropping me on the sofa. He ignored my glare when I struggled to sit up. "I don't remember ever being adopted."

The chairman pouted. "You're so mean to me, Zero-kun-"

Shivers ran through the disturbed, lavender-eyed boy. "Don't call me that!"

"I'm your fa-"

"Er, Chairman," I started awkwardly, avoiding his almost desperate gaze that longed for a doting child. "My stitches ripped. I was wondering if you'd check it."

He blinked and casted a quick, concerned glance at Zero who lingered back at the closed doorway. I wouldn't be holding his hand for support any time soon. "Interesting," the chairman murmured as he searched for the first-aid kit. I didn't miss the evil eye that Zero shot at him, which he didn't see when he gently tugged my collared sleeve upward. He cleaned the bloodied mess with cotton wipes. "Are you sure you don't want to get Yuuki-"

I interjected, "No, I mean, can't you just do it yourself? You can fix it up like last time, can't you?" Something about confronting the younger Kuran sibling unsettled my stomach, but I didn't know _why_ exactly. When he was doubtful with my plain logic, I pushed my luck and uttered out, "Please . . . Daddy." There was a scoff behind me - full of disbelief, but the chairman and I barely paid any attention to that, both of us focused on what we wanted.

_Bingo._

After forty-five minutes of re-bandaging, my arm was newly repaired and the stinging was manageable thanks to the pain killers. I was a little light-headed, to be honest, and wasn't in the perfect state to move about in his pentagon-shaped office, but I dutifully helped the glowing chairman with throwing the used rags in the trash can. "Done!" I announced.

My eyes flickered up when a ray of sunshine warmed my face. _Beautiful . . ._ Behind his wooden desk, three sets of French windows gave him the amazing view of the academy's courtyards, even the rooftops of both Sun and Moon Dormitories could be seen. The sublime scene stretched for miles until the break of the horizon; it was the perfect place to watch both the sunrise and sunset everyday - which I was sure the chairman enjoyed.

Speaking of the chairman, jaunty stars had yet to leave his sparkling eyes as he bounced around buoyantly, enveloped in his aura of happiness. "She called me Daddy-"

Glancing at the wall clock and realizing that we were very late for class, I interrupted, "Chairman, about St. Xocolatl's Day-"

"Aw, so cute! My daughter's absolutely adorable-"

"Uh, Chairman-"

_"Kawaii!_"

I only took a step forward to calm my adoptive father down when Zero took it to his own hands with a sense of urgency. With tight fists, he gave an impressive straight punch to the chairman's shoulder. "Shut up!"

"_Ow!_ You torment your papa so brashly!"

"Crazy, old man-"

The chairman whined childishly, "But Zero-kun!"

That half sentence alone broke Zero's patience. If possible, he looked like an irritated hornless demon, surrounded by emanations filled with umbrage; it was a scary thing to witness. In a dizzy rush, I took out the watercolor portrait that I hid behind the chairman's shelves, picking at the baby pink wrapper as I shoved it to his face. "Er, Happy St. Xocolatl's Day! This, erm, is for you . . . Dad."

He could've been crying with joy when he snatched it from my hands. "My dearest daughter-"

"Just open it." As I loved him like any daughter would love a father, his excessive affections were sometimes unreasonable. "So? What do you think?"

His reaction to my gift was not what I expected. Instead bursting into a lively display of fireworks, his expression suddenly becoming grave. "Oh, Kiyoe."

I peered over the canvas, checking if I had accidentally given him the wrong one. Much to my relief, it was the scenery I imagined for the chairman - he was standing alone in a filmy field of grass, looking out in the distance. Clouds of shadows were his only companion in the leaking swirls of red orange, misty gray, and lime green. Yamamoto-sensei had actually approved of this piece since in her opinion, it held some sort of mystery within its image that had yet to be solved. "Y-You don't like it?"

"It's not that at all. I like it very much . . ."

What was going on with everyone today? Risking a glimpse at Zero, I frowned when he offered another nonchalant shrug and asked, "Then what is it?"

"Where did you get the, er, inspiration for this?" He inquired curiously.

I paused, affronted. That had been his problem? "I didn't copy it if that's what you're asking."

"I'm not - I wouldn't dare. I know it's yours, Kiyoe, but I'm more interested about your muse."

"My muse?"

From as far as I could remember, a few select people were exactly _that_ to me - the chairman, Yuuki, Sayori, Zero, and above all, Kaname. I felt my cheeks redden again, shy about remembering the stacks of sketches - all on the different and various angles of Kaname Kuran's face - under my bed and dresser that only Sayori knew about. He was perhaps my true inspiration, explaining my favor for darker and much more abstract colors in all my pieces - perfectly matching his mysterious personality. It would be humiliating if anyone else saw my secret doodles of my also very secret crush.

His nostalgic eyes lingered a bit too long on the midnight blue horizon, his fingers brushing over the rough ripples of dry paint. "Yes. What made you think of this?"

"A dream," I answered in all honesty, scratching my head in sheepishness. "That's where I get most of my ideas for my projects - from dreams."

He sharply looked up in alarm. "Have you been taking your medicine every night?"

What did that have to do with anything? I straightened from my slouch uncomfortably, even Zero stopped inclining against the wall. Truthfully, I considered lying until the chairman gave me a stern stare. "Er, I would forget sometimes." When I saw his disapproval, I added hastily. "It's hard to remember after patrolling after school for hours."

"What about last night?"

". . . With what happened with Yuuki-senpai and Aidou-senpai, I forgot."

Putting the canvas aside, he rummaged through his storage cabinets and handed me a single, white pill and a full glass of water. "Here, before you start the rest of your day, take this. Please." He instructed sternly, catching my grimace.

I had never liked taking these daily, but I found myself drawing much needed confidence from the familiar, moody presence beside me. Even when we were young teenagers, Zero didn't think less of me despite his knowledge of my medication intake, which I was thankful for. "Fine."

The chairman visibly relaxed when the oval tablet slid down my throat alongside mouthfuls of water. "Remember you have to take these every night, alright? They'll help with the headaches - that's why I gave them to you."

"I haven't had any for a while," I argued. "I'm . . . better without the pills. Can't I just stop taking them?"

"Kiyoe, you still need these tablets. The head injuries you suffered three years ago, they're still in effect." He appeared sympathetic when I cringed at the unwanted memories and returned to his leather seat, propping his chin over his intertwined fingers. "Better safe than sorry, especially with today's planned events. You'll need your strength."

"You make it sound like we're going to war,"

"Might as well. I know it's St. Xocolatl's Day - a means for celebrations, but I also realize that the school is faced with a large risk. There's always a wager of something going wrong, especially with the high danger that the true identity of the Night Class will be exposed; and for that reason, I expect the two of you to be very sedulous with your duties as the academy's guardians."

Weakly, I corrected, "Prefects. You mean prefects."

"There's not that much of a difference, really."

"It's just a bit too overwhelming, isn't it? For Zero and I to_ keep watch_ alone?"

Zero scoffed again. "That's why I propose we should ban it. Saves all of us the wasted effort."

"That will only inspire a revolt against your beloved papa! You don't want that, do you?" He wisely moved away from the glaring, silver-haired boy and continued with affection, "After all, my darling vampires are too radiant to conceal - such dear little creatures of the dark. I could never be so malicious as to withhold them from their adoring fans."

I warned, "Chairman, you shouldn't praise them in front of Zero . . . at least, not to his face."

"You mean secretly?" The chairman chanced a peek at Zero's agitated expression and sighed. "I suppose you're right, but Zero-kun . . . I understand that vampires and humans have been mortal enemies for more than a few centuries, but I also accept that there are still pleasant vampires around. They wish to co-exist with us peacefully as I do."

Unable to help myself, I shot a pointed look at Zero which he rolled his lavender eyes at. "I told you."

He retorted, harsh. "What a joke. That doesn't mean anything - argh, and stop calling me Zero_-kun_!"

The chairman scrutinized Zero carefully. ""It's important to hold dignity, particularly faith, in participating to bridge the divide between the two species. It may not be today, but I hope you too will believe that it is possible. Forever is a long time to be angry."

"That possibility you wish for so dearly, it's not even within reach; and not even forever is long enough to forget what happened. I can't neglect it. Don't expect me to so easily."

_What partners we make_, I whispered in my head. The irony of our affiliation was painfully transparent; the one who wanted to remember and the one who wanted to forget.

My eyes widened in shock when the chairman subtly taunted, "You shall always believe that they're beasts in human form who drink human blood?"

With one last glower, my partner stormed off, leaving the door open with a slam in his wake. "Zero," I called out as I gripped the edge of the door. Why would the chairman ask such things? Was his goal to provoke him?

"Kiyoe, wait . . ." He questioned when I turned back to him, "Have you noticed anything unusual? With Zero, I mean?"

I lied without hesitation, shocking me to a certain extent, "No."

If the chairman was skeptical, he didn't show it and nodded. "You may go."

Ignoring the slight hitch on my leg, I dashed down the flight of stairs and into the balmy, outdoor air. "Zero!" I wheezed as I caught up to him. He had thankfully slowed down to a saunter, his clenched hands buried inside his blazer's pockets. "Are you-"

"Enough, Kiyoe."

"N-No, it's not about that. I-It's about your St. Xocolatl's Day gift. I'll give yours later." _If I manage to finish it_, I added quietly. When he remained silent, I lowered my eyes to the ground and kicked a few pebbles off my path. "Um, about earlier, I-I thought I saw something that wasn't _normal_, but it turned out I didn't; and I just wanted to make sure that you knew I wasn't scared. Well, you surprised me, but I could never be terrified of _you_, Zero. I trust you."

I was too timid to take note of his reaction and kept to myself inches apart from his body, exhaling when he muttered, "I don't want it."

"Want what?" When I realized he meant my present, I tried to tell myself that he was joking - hopefully. No matter how many times I expected it coming days ago, his rejection hurt more than I previously imagined. "Let me pretend that I didn't hear what you said. I specifically made it for you, and I can't give it to anyone else."

He grumbled something I couldn't discern, but his cheeks were tinted pink. I was immediately mesmerized at his display of emotion. ". . . Whatever."

"Why are you hiding?" I asked bemusedly.

"What?"

"H-Huh?" Frustrated with my heedlessness, I stuttered, "N-Never mind. I'm, er, sure you'll talk to me when you're ready."

When we reached our classroom after a short period of muted inelegance, the first lesson was nearly over and the professor couldn't have appeared more irritated with our late attendance. She threatened us with detentions until she saw our excused slips from the chairman, settling to fume her way out of the lecture hall. I think the stress of having most of her students disregard her teachings just because it was St. Xocolatl's Day got to her - badly. Everyone, even several guys who weren't bleary-eyed about their lack of fortunes with receiving honmei chocolates, were too distracted whispering with excitement. Small boxes of chocolates and wrapped packages poked out of their bookbags, glistening in the light; Night Class beware.

As I took my seat, Sayori didn't seem surprised at my tardy, merely requesting the return of her notes that I hadn't copied yet. She later resolved her given right - as both my friend and part-time tutor - with scolding me lightly before returning to her school work. "I heard about your injury this morning," she told me when classes were finally over, her voice colored with concern.

"It wasn't life-threatening," I assured, flexing my stiff limbs.

"Everyone's building a sweat for later," Sayori noted aloud. "Are you sure you can handle them?"

I nodded. Gathering my things with my good arm, I questioned in return, "Aren't you giving chocolates?"

"No, I prefer the Day Class. There's only so much attention the Night Class should earn. I suppose I already know where you stand in all of this."

A bit fazed, I laughed her suggestion off. "Eh? I'm not giving chocolates."

"But you're giving something, aren't you?" Sayori's lips curved up to a hint of a smirk at my amazed reaction and she explained simply, "I'm your roommate, Kiyoe. I would've been blind if I didn't see the tokens on your bedside table."

"Heh. Right. It took some time to complete though. Truthfully, I'm not even done with one of them." _One of the most important ones . . ._

"Then who are you giving it to?"

Before I could answer, Zero passed by with a scowl. "You seem to be forgetting that you're a prefect. Are you, in all seriousness, handing them _tokens_?"

"What's wrong with tokens?" I defended, waving Sayori a fast goodbye and trailing behind him.

It was disappointing that I didn't get an answer as we reached the cheering lanes that were posted in front of the Moon Dormitories' Gates. Much to my discomfort, a few of them glanced at me warily as if they expected me to yell again. Perhaps I owed Nadashiko an apology. I opened my mouth to direct them away from overcrowding the entrance when they suddenly scuttled back and eyed my bandaged arm. Their obedience was tolerably disturbing to watch, but I used it to my advantage and inched closer to the clusters, pushing back the distress within my body when the girls continued to steer clear.

I still wasn't certain if I should've cheered or . . . cried. _My emotions are all over the place_, I thought, noticing that Zero - for once - didn't leave my sight.

A smooth, silky voice murmured wearily, "Man, tsk. This is hell."

Turning to see Senri Shiki running a languid, pale hand through his maroon-shaded locks, I glimpsed past him to stare at the familiar faces of Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. Right there, on the curve of his cheekbone and beside a golden curl, lied an indistinct scar that the Apollo chiseled. "Um, good afternoon."

"Ah, Kiyoe-chan," he greeted out of politeness, his gaze lowering to my wound - tinily apologetic - before gaping charmingly toward the hungry crowd. "Ooh, the girls are getting frisky! Do you see that? So cool - I'm impressed!"

Akatsuki replied with a yawn, "I'm tired. Who cares?"

"Then I shall forget you for a while, cousin. I'm wide awake, and very accepting-"

"Well, the girls came here to give you . . . um . . . _tokens_," I interjected and cast a glare at Zero's direction, evading their slight looks of bewilderment, "of their affections. Be polite enough to accept them courteously. Please keep conversations strictly regarding St. Xocolatl's Day, because any more than that, it can be means for trouble-"

Aidou dismissed hastily, "Yes, yes, yes-"

"Don't be rude, Aidou-senpai. This means a lot to the girls - and some guys - so acknowledge their feelings earnestly."

"Trust me never to reject such gifts. They're mine! All mine . . !" He sang, freezing only when someone called his name.

Routinely side by side, Kaname and Yuuki Kuran appeared in view, her slender arm looped around his. I didn't know why a sense of caution shot through my nerves, but I found myself slowly backing away from the respected couple. This was most likely the first time I ever studied them together and _not_ feel insanely envious with what was shown before me. _What is up with me?_ I had always marveled over the pretty brunette for years and endued the respect she deserved. _What changed today?_

"Your manners, Aidou." Kaname warned nimbly.

When Yuuki spoke, recognizable chills crept up my spine. "Would you wish another reminder?"

"Right, heh. But of course, D-Dorm President," Hanabusa swallowed, finding an escape from their reprimanding pairs of eyes by delving into the mobs.

When the Kuran siblings turned their attention to me, it was only natural that my cheeks would redden; they appeared to be expecting something. A St. Xocolatl's Day present? I debated whether or not to give them anything at that moment and decided against it last second. Shrugging my messenger bag away from sight, I suggested, "Er, just go to the lines that has your name on it, and uh, have fun!"

"You appear to be better." Yuuki smiled.

Pushing aside my uneasiness, I returned it. "Nothing a thread can't fix." _And a very painful needle._

Kaname murmured as if sensing my thoughts, his tone rather strained, "Try not to get hurt so much, Kiyoe."

"Y-Yeah . . ." I forced a grin. At the corner of my eye, Yuuki's hold tightened on his arm almost self-consciously.

Senri mumbled ahead of his class, "This is moronic,"

"It would be polite of you . . . and it's very courageous of _them_." I meekly compromised and led him to his awaiting gate. "They gave a lot of thought with their gifts."

He seemed to be scrutinizing me with his hypnotizing, pale blue eyes. ". . . Do you have someone, Kiyoe-chan?"

"N-Not in _that_ way, I guess."

"Shame."

"Kuran-senpai!" We both heard a girl cry out from behind. She offered a silver gift bag with a bright red bow in front of the blank-faced Kaname Kuran, her face rouge. "Um, please accept this!"

Her friend echoed, "And this too!"

"Sorry . . . I can't carry any more than what I have right now," he announced a moment later, his hands filled with bundles of St. Xocolatl's Day favors and pieces of chocolate. Yuuki was refinedly composed, agreeing to accept some chocolate from several drooling guys, while Ruka Souen looked bristled from afar, unmistakably annoyed. His eager supporters bowed their heads in apology, clearly disappointed yet not having it within themselves to oppose him.

I didn't realize I had been spying on them too intently, unwittingly nursing my jealousy. Senri had taken the opportunity and disappeared from his line of admirers, only to be pulled back by a beaming Takuma Ichijo. "I've got him, Kiyoe-chan!"

In addition to his princely good-looks, his resilient characteristics deemed him to become one of the most adored Night Class students around. Girls practically withered under his charming, genteel remarks. The handsome, green-eyed blond waved at me like we were close friends, not agreeable acquaintances. Aside from Hanabusa's persistence of inciting a complicated friendship with me, Takuma and Senri were the other Night Class students that tore some time away from their schedules - more of Takuma's doing than Senri's - to talk to me once in a while.

"Oh, um, thank you, Ichijo-senpai!" I had to admit it was a little patronizing, but also a bit interesting, to hold amiable conversations with distinguished vampires; a new experience that the chairman approved to perdure.

Senri groaned, endlessly tired. "Takuma . . ."

"Think of the ladies you'll disappoint," he chided to the point of civil mocking.

Biting my lip, I moved on down the lanes with a need for a distraction, ushering most of the Night Class students to their assigned posts. _It's Kaname Kuran_, I reminded myself, _of course he'd be popular. He's that amazing. _I could barely stop the longing sigh that left my mouth as I pushed a few Day Class girls back, which didn't go unobserved by Zero a few feet away. "Please, stay in line!"

"Why doesn't Wild-senpai come over here?" A girl whined.

"You'll get your turn - _eek!_" I stumbled to the side, tripping on my own two feet, when they started to push back. My bag slipped off my shoulder, my books scattering across the ground. I eyed Zero warily when he picked it up, a fistful of art tokens falling out at his hard yank. From his lack of surprise, I knew Zero had done that on purpose. _Jerk!_ When the tokens sundered over the pavement pathway, I stiffened when they reached the front of Senri's shoes. "Er, where's Ichijo-senpai?"

He shrugged to his left and glanced over his shoulder at his cornered friend. Takuma was _flocked_, but it didn't seem like he minded at all as he accepted each gift with a grin. "You made these?" Senri asked, caressing the hardened slabs of small clay. Interest thinly laced his quiet tone.

"Erm, I wasn't going to give them out actually." I confessed, reaching for the handful and feeling puzzled when he discreetly inched away. "Most of you sounded kind of bothered with all of this-"

"I don't mind it."

"You . . . don't? But before-"

Senri rephrased patiently, "It's annoying, yes . . . but I don't mind it from you. Yuuki-chan wouldn't mind either." With a lasting pat on my head, he headed to the main building without another hitch.

I whirled at Zero, finding out in displeasure that he was walking further west. "Hey, you! Don't try hiding!"

He curtly replied, "I'm not hiding."

"Whatever - ugh! I could hit you right now, you know that? How dare you open my bag!"

"You looked pretty pathetic moping."

"That's not what a girl wants to hear on St. Xocolatl's Day!" Crossing my arms, I told him with a frown, "They probably took it out of pity. I mean, they . . . _he_ . . . belongs in a different world than ours, and I'm not even worth a fraction of his attention compared to what is required to lead the Night Class."

Zero narrowed his eyes on me. "And the whole reason for this speech is to boast about your darling Kuran?"

"No," I retorted, flushed, "but my affections are troublesome." He stared at me - or more at my warmed cheeks - with some flicker of animalistic hunger before he abruptly marched forward to the Sun Dormitories. "Wait a minute! Patrol hasn't started yet!"

Whatever reason he had to leave, I hoped it was worth it - it _better _be worth it. The hour that dutifully followed his departure was exhausting, to say the least. I was crippled with aching limbs when the last Day Class clique of girls left - merely minutes before curfew, lingering around the wooden posts and gossiping of who got lucky for their chocolates to be accepted. Perhaps Zero was right; I was moping about my insignificant failures, considering that the handful of tokens Senri took from me didn't include Kaname's. His lied on the middle of my palm in a molded shape of a closed flower bud, painted vividly in mixed hues of forest green and burgundy.

Something about it . . . made me wonder, though I wasn't certain on _what_ it caused me to ponder on. All I knew was that this simple idea, from another dream of mine, meant something meaningful to me. _But what?_

Letting out a drained moan, I made my way to the main building. This wouldn't be my first time making rounds alone in the dark, but I had been comforted by the knowledge that Zero was nearby. _Where is he now? _I answered instantly, _skipping of course._

When the first ground floor was clear of any signs of trouble, I decided to stop by the art studio, maybe even try finishing that piece that nagged my mind. It was too late to buy any giri chocolate for my best friend and I hardly imagined Zero wanting anything that I gave already gave to some vampires. Someone casually acknowledged, "Good evening, Kiyoe."

_That voice . . . _My heart could've stopped when I took note of a faint outline at the corner of the room, but it quickened when I recognized his unforgettable face. "K-Kaname-senpai!"

* * *

Shiri-sama applauds very loudly: I am totally in **shock** with the responses - **very, very surprised and so, so happy!** Any questions with how I will reply to your reviews, please check out the second chapter, all the way at the bottom. **Whichever chapter you review, that's where you should check for a reply at the end of the page. It will possibly take me either a few minutes or several hours to edit anything in, but it will most likely be the next day when you will see my response altogether with your pen name and the date I replied.**

It's the only non-confusing method I could come up with, but at least you guys won't have to wait a few days, or even a week or two, to get your answers from me {especially if you're guests}. **Most of this update is for the Zero fans** {a request from a buddy of mine who is a die-hard Zero admirer}. **There will be more KanamexKiyoe and KanamexTsukina moments in the future - I promise ;)** I haven't forgotten about him or his smoldering sexiness - lol. Enjoy it, read it, and review it if you can!


End file.
